An Accident Started it All
by Mockingjay.Werewolf
Summary: Lyra Chen discovers she's not just a regular Muggle. She's a witch and she's whisked off to Hogwarts. Then she bumps into Cedric Diggory. Is this a start of a romantic relationship? Things will never be easy for her if she's going to have her happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Magic Revealed **

I Lyra Chen was reading in the curtained living room, I never liked curtains, but seeing as the sun was brighter than ever today, the light that shone through the windows would never do for reading. It was just like any other day, ordinary, plain and boring, then I heard the doorbell ringing.'Could you please get that Lyra?' came mother's voice from the kitchens, mother was making breakfast in the kitchen and father was out for work, Lara my older sister was upstairs, probably doing some schoolwork.

I jumped off my couch and opened the door, only to find a most funny sight at the doorstep, standing there was a woman in robes the striking color of green, and a matching witch's hat, 'Is this the Chen residence?' she asked, being raised with manners I replied Yes and led her into the house and seated her at the living room, 'Could you just wait a moment Miss…' I realized I didn't know her name, the lady seemed to know what I was thinking, 'Minerva McGonagall, Lyra' she said without hesitation, I decided to not ask her how she knew my name, I nodded and called for mother, 'Mom! Do hurry!' half a minute later mother came out and of course Lara came down, she just likes to stick her nose into other's business, which I learnt to ignore.

'Mrs Chen, I came to tell you something regarding your daughter Lyra, it might be a bit shocking so please keep calm.' Then Miss McGonagall paused for a moment, mother understood this and nodded 'Carry on' she said. 'Lyra is a witch Mrs Chen.' Miss McGonagall said slowly, and then she took out a stick, I learnt later on it was a wand, and turned the pillow into a dog and back into a pillow. I stood there gaping but mother on the other hand took this quite calmly, 'Well Miss McGonagall do continue' mother said, still as calm as ever, Miss McGonagall handed over a letter to mother, Lara went behind mother to read it, I sat there still trying to put two and two together, of course! I thought to myself, that's why I can turn flowers into butterflies, much to Lara's disapproval , and that's why I could set fire to sticks and slow my falls, I can do magic!

When mother was done, she nodded, Lara however, went straight upstairs, heaven knows why, even mother was left puzzled at this but the puzzled look soon went away, 'I understand that Lyra is a witch and can perform magic, like you did just now, but what confuses me is why Lara can't do the same thing' mother asked, I gave it a bit of thought but not long after Miss McGonagall spoke again 'That Mrs Chen is simple, Lyra was born with magic, you see, when magical parents give birth to a child the child is most likely to be magical, but in this case, neither you or your husband know of magic right?' Mother nodded at this point, then Miss McGonagall continued. 'Well if non-magical people give birth to a magical child the siblings of said child may not be born with magic and take after their parents, it should explain Lyra should it not?' mother gave this a bit of thought and after awhile nodded then she asked. 'Where will we get the school supplies?' McGonagall answered without hesitation 'Diagon Alley, you need a wand to access it so if you'll be happy enough to accompany me and Lyra today to do some shopping there I could wait for you to change' then she smiled. Mother and I hurried up to change and mother decided to leave Lara alone at home rather than bring her along, I didn't argue, whether or not Lara came was fine with me.

We hurried downstairs and Miss McGonagall was sitting down on the couches waiting for us, she held out her hand and said 'Hold on tight' and we did so, in a second we appeared in London outside a place called the Leaky Cauldron, I felt dizzy but after awhile the dizziness went away, 'Let's go in' and after saying that Miss McGonagall went into the place, we followed her in. I took no notice of our surroundings, neither did mother, we followed Miss McGonagall to the back of the place where a brick wall was visible. She tapped on the stones in an order and the brick wall moved apart revealing a place with shops of every kind, 'Welcome to Diagon Alley' Miss McGonagall said smiling.

I wished I had ten more eyes, the shops in the alley were endless, restaurants, quill shops, book shops, an apothecary and so on, with her wand, Miss McGonagall conjured a list of items and handed it to me. 'These are the things you'll need Lyra' I looked through the list as quick as I could, then Miss McGonagall asked me 'Shall we get started?' I nodded my head as a yes.

And so begun the shopping, books and quills and robes and more and more until the list was left with one thing- A wand, 'Ollivanders ought to do for a wand' Professor McGonagall told me, I came to learn that she was a Professor that taught in Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. I walked into Ollivanders, 'You go in Lyra, I'll bring your mother somewhere' McGonagall said outside the shop, I went in wondering where mother and Professor was planning on going, the thought soon disappeared when an old man came out from behind the millions of boxes. 'Looking for a wand young lady?' he asked. 'Y-yes' I stammered out, Well, I'm sure we'll be able to find one for you, here searched the shelves and pulled out a box.

'Ebony and Phoenix Feather, 13 inches, reasonably supple' He muttered, 'Try it dear girl' I took it and immediately felt warmth in my hands, 'Bravo! What luck!' The man cried out, I figured he was Mr Ollivander, 'That will be seven galleons' He added, I remembered Professor left me a pouch of Wizard's money, she taught me the small ones were knuts, the silver ones were sickles and the gold ones were galleons, I took out 7 gold ones and paid the man, I thanked him and exited the shop.

Professor came a while later and mother came behind her carrying a lovely Screech Owl in a cage, 'So fast Lyra? Well I guess Mr Ollivander got it right the first time?' I nodded and Professor continued 'This is your familiar Lyra' mother handed me the cage with the owl in it, 'It's beautiful' I said and mother said 'It's a she, the name is up to you' and smiled, 'Thank you' I said to both mother and Professor.

**A/N: Hello! I'm and this story has been in my head for ages, it's my first so please feel free to PM me the errors as I am likely to make some, I'm only 11 you see, expect updates every few days, maybe even one tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Falling…In Love's Hands**

The long wait finally ended! It's hard to believe it's been so long since Professor McGonagall came and gave mother my Hogwarts letter. Oh yes I almost forgot, I named my owl Joy because she was the only one who gave me joy all these months, the way she kept me company, other than her only my new school books gave me company, magic was fascinating, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and so on. My favorite so far was transfiguration, I tried some spells myself and they seem to work quite well. Professor McGonagall also bought me another book Hogwarts: A History, the book was all about Hogwarts, I found it fascinating, the school with its moving staircases and trick stairs.

Lara on the other hand, was so depressed whenever she was in sight I felt depressed myself, it was like all happiness was gone forever, mother was just as calm and acted as though nothing had happened, it amazes me, even after all these year that she could manage that, father upon receiving the news took it a bit too proudly, beaming whenever he saw me, We have a witch in the house, its amazing, he said when mother told him the news. Lara ignored me like the plague for the whole long wait, it was fine at first but now I feel as though a part of me is missing.

Anyway let's get back to the present, I am on the Hogwarts Express, it was a train that would take me to Hogwarts, I looked high and low for an empty compartment, not long after I found one that was occupied by one boy, I slide open the door and asked 'Does anyone sit here?' I asked. The boy looked up straight into my eyes, his steel grey ones met mine, I felt an energy spreading through my veins, he broke the silence, 'No, make yourself comfortable, I'm Cedric Diggory by the way' and then he smiled, 'I'm Lyra Chen' I smiled back at him, then I let go of the compartment door and intended to walk to the seats opposite him and sit down, then the train jerked, having no support to grab hold of in time, I fell in his direction, I grabbed his shoulders to prevent me from falling on him, he grabbed my waist for the same reason, I have to say his reaction is fast…

CEDRIC'S POV

I grabbed the girl's waist, what a shock. The touch was electric, I've never felt anything like this before, I made eye contact with her, I met her chocolate brown eyes, her appearance was breath-taking, Lyra was raven-haired and had some sort of Asian look, she was just stunning.

Noticing what happened she got up awkwardly and said thanks, I have to say I'm pretty flushed myself, however I managed to get an 'Anytime' out of me, just then a girl and a boy opened the compartment door, by their look I think they were twins, both with blond hair and blue eyes, the girl spoke first 'Could we sit here?' I answered sure and both of them sat at the opposite of me, leaving Lyra only one option, to sit beside me, by her look I could tell she didn't quite mind, so neither did I. The girl introduced herself as Melody White, and the boy Morgan White. So I was right, they were twins, but still the girl was definitely less shy than the boy. Both me and Lyra introduced ourselves, Morgan decided to start a conversation, 'What house do you think you'll be in?' he asked. Quite a good question really, I haven't given it much thought though, Lyra did, 'I don't really know, as long as it's not Slytherin I'm fine.' She answered, I see her point, Slytherins were proud and their pure-blood mania was irritating despite being a pure-blood myself, which reminded me, I wonder what's Lyra's blood status. That thought was soon gone when Melody asked 'What about you Cedric?', three pairs of eyes were on me, 'I'm not sure, maybe Hufflepuff or even Gryffindor.' Well, I had to say something didn't I? The chit-chat went on and on, then a lady pushing a trolley filled with sweets of all kinds, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Drobble's Best Bubblegum, but Lyra's beautiful eyes widened, her mouth did her thoughts for her, 'I've never seen anything like those before.' She said, once she said that I figured out her blood status, she was a muggleborn, if she wasn't one how could she not know what these were. 'Well, you ought to try them Lyra.' I bought some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Lyra loved them, and she was the only one brave enough to try a funny-looking bean, 'Vomit' she announced and looked a bit sick, 'Well when they say every flavor they mean every flavor.' I said while smiling.

**A/N: Don't get used to the early updates! I know this was supposed to come yesterday but I couldn't quite manage, well I think another chapter might be able to come afterwards, hope for the best! And Happy late Halloween! :) ~Nis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Hogwarts Finally**

It was evening when I was woken up from my sleep, 'We're here!' Melody and Morgan chanted, 'Finally' I heard Lyra say. 'Cedric wake up!' Morgan said while nudging me, 'Okay okay' I told him sleepily. We went off the train and saw a giant shouting 'First years! First years!'The other first years and I went forward, 'Follow me' The giant said and lead us to a lake where boats were waiting for us, Lyra, Melody, Morgan and me went into one, it started moving by itself, until we reached the castle. The giant Hagrid knocked on the door and it opened revealing a witch in jet-black robes and a matching jet-black hat, 'I'll take it from here Hagrid, thank you.' Hagrid nodded and the witch said 'I'm Professor McGonagall of Transfiguration, follow me please.' She lead us up the stairs infront of which I presumed was the Great Hall. 'Now, inside this hall you'll be sorted into a house, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Now when you're in Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points and any rule breaking of that sort will lose your house points.' After that she lead us into the hall and at the front and dusty and torn hat sat on a stool with a chair beside it, the hat started singing, it received a thunderous applause after it finished its song. Professor McGonagall then produced a list and started calling names of students to be sorted, after a few A's and B's and C's, she called out 'Chen, Lyra.' Lyra walked forward and the Professor placed the hat on her head.

LYRA'S POV

I felt the old hat touch my head, the legendary sorting hat started sorting, 'Well, what are we to do with this one, kind and loyal enough to be in Hufflepuff, greatness no doubt comes her way, would make a good Slytherin, but wait, not a bad brain either, tons of courage and bravery no doubt. Where to put you?'

The hat sat on my head for a good long time, it seemed like forever, it dropped Slytherin much to my relief, Hufflepuff too, now it was muttering Ravenclaw or Gryffindor over and over until it finally shouted 'GRYFFINDOR' I felt my heartbeat get back to its normal pace as I made my way to the Gryffindor table, after a few more names Professor McGonagall finally called out 'Diggory, Cedric' I secretly hoped he got into Gryffindor. Much to my disappointment, before the hat could land on his head it shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF!' I felt my heart sink, our eyes met before her sat down at the Hufflepuff table, he smiled at me, I managed to return it.

Soon we were all seated and sorted, Melody joined me at the Gryffindor table, but Morgan joined Cedric at the Hufflepuff table, it was surprising, I thought both of them would be in the same house. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster gave a speech and food, rich and delicious appeared before us, we ate heartily and soon I felt a cold whiff of air brush against my back, I turned back and before me was a silvery ghost. Melody who was sitting beside me said 'You're nearly headless Nick aren't you?' The ghost replied a bit annoyed 'I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the Gryffindor house ghost.' A girl called Angelina Johnson than asked him 'Is it true you're nearly headless?' The ghost in reply nodded his head and lifted it off his neck, much to most of the student's horror, and then he floated away. I turned my head in the Hufflepuff's table's direction, they have a ghost too, a rather plump one with a bubbly and bright look about him, beside him I see Cedric laughing, the happiest I've seen him so far, I smiled to myself, at least he's happy.

A Gryffindor prefect lead us to our common room, it's warm and cozy and red, too much red but it makes me feel at home, in other words it's perfect. I found out I'm sharing a dormitory with Melody and Angelina and another two girls whose names I do not know yet. I had a hard time sleeping, even at midnight I'm not asleep yet, I find out I'm not the only one, Melody's having a hard time sleeping too, I can hear her tossing and turning. We left the windows open and Joy flew in, with a rat, I prayed she would keep herself quiet, fortunately she did, unfortunately she caught a dead rat again. I let her feast on the rat. 'Nice owl you have there' I heard Melody say. 'Thanks' I replied and smiled at her, too bad she won't be able to see the smile because it's so dark.

**A/N: This is the shortest chapter so far, I promise to do better next time, anyways Happy November! :D How time flies, and the next update might be on two day later, who knows? Please Review! They'll keep me going! :) Lots of Love ~Nis**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: If I were to own Harry Potter I'd be over the moon, now my feet are still firmly on the ground, so there.**

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

CEDRIC'S POV

Running is great fun, only… if you're running because you're late for class it cuts the fun out of the sport. Our first lesson is Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, and she's not one you'd like to cross, we've only met her for one day and she already scares the daylight out of me, though I heard Professor Snape is much worse, it's a good thing we don't have to see him till tomorrow for potions. Morgan and I burst into the Transfiguration classroom, only to find Professor McGonagall not there, we were rushing so fast to our seats we didn't notice the cat on the table transform into Professor McGonagall. 'Diggory, White, you're late.' She said with a scowl, 'I trust it won't happen again?' she continued, both me and Morgan said yes and she returned to teaching. I found I had a knack for Transfiguration, so did Lyra, the way Professor McGonagall complimented me shows that she already forgotten about the late incident.

After the day ended, I decided to go to the library to get the homework done, it's only the first day of school and the pile of homework is endless. I enter the library and find Lyra there, scribbling away on some parchment, I walk to the seat opposite of her, 'Mind if I sit here?' I asked, 'No, go ahead' she answered and then she looked up, 'Cedric?' 'Yes it's me, is it a great shock seeing me here?' I joked, 'Not really' she said and smiled. We got most of the work done, often asking each other questions regarding homework, I don't know what got into me but I asked anyway 'Lyra, maybe we could meet up in the library every night? Just to do homework of course.' Her eyes widened but she quickly hid her stunned look and said 'Yeah, sure, well…see you tomorrow then.' The she walked out of the library.

MELODY'S POV

I suppose coincidences happen, looking for a book that so happens to be behind Lyra and Cedric's table was one. I guess we're still too young to have boyfriends and girlfriends, but Cedric and Lyra were literally made for each other, the sad thing is I don't think either of them knows it. I hope one of them notices it soon and that neither of them find another, call me a romantic but I just loathe heartbreaks. Best keep myself quiet about this. Anyway I'm dreading Potions tomorrow, so to make sure I don't lose any points for Gryffindor I suppose studying the Potions textbook for the third time will ensure I don't make any mistakes, hopefully that is. I open my bag and get the potions textbook out, find a table crank the book open and start reading. I read on and on until Madam Pince chases me out, what is that lady's problem, first day of school and she's already getting on my nerves, good thing I learnt to control my temper, the library's not a good place to throw tempers, and Madam Pince is not the kind you would throw tempers at, though the desire to chase her out of the library is unbearable. I make my way up to the dormitory and see Lyra sleeping, I guess the others are still in the common room, I make my way to my bed and Lyra's suddenly woke up with a scream 'Cedric', I jumped out of bed and went to Lyra's side, good thing the other girls are not here, 'Lyra what is it?' I asked. 'I've been getting n-n-nightmares lately.' She said, her breath still in short pants, 'It's always about Cedric isn't it?' I asked calmly, 'How did you know?' she asked surprised, 'You shouted his name when you woke up Lyra.' I answered, inside I was bursting with questions, Do you like him Lyra? What was the nightmare about? And more and more, but I decided to keep them in, Lyra then spluttered out 'I think I like him Melody, no one made me feel this way before, the accident in the train, seeing him in the library, my heart skips a beat whenever I see him, please don't tell anyone.' 'I won't, okay here's what I'll do, I'll cast a silencing charm over your four poster so if you wake up screaming his name again the others won't hear, okay?' I offered, she nodded, and I casted the spell around her four poster, hopefully it works…

The next morning was no better for Lyra, at breakfast I caught her glancing at the Hufflepuff table, same went for Lunch and Dinner, the only time she stopped thinking of Cedric was during Potions, I guess Snape kept us all too busy on the potion we were supposed to brew. After dinner she went straight to the library, I decided not to follow her, let her have her time alone with Cedric, Morgan and I watched both of them leave the hall at the same time, meeting up at the door, Morgan and I looked at each other, he shrugged, I shrugged back, who knows what this meeting will bring.

Just as I hoped, Lyra came in bubblier and brighter than ever, she was even skipping. 'How did it go?' I asked her out of curiosity, 'Good.' She answered happily, 'Come on I'm sure it was better than that.' I teased, 'Fine, perfect.' She answered back, 'He asked me to meet him at the lake tomorrow night' she continued, 'Good luck on keeping yourself sane Lyra' I said and winked, 'She threw a pillow at me, I picked it up and threw it back at her, she caught it when it was still in mid-air, 'You know Lyra, you would make an excellent Chaser.' I complimented her.

MORGAN'S POV

Cedric fell asleep almost immediately after he came into the dormitory, the last few nights were terrible, hearing him mutter 'Lyra' all night was not very good when you're trying to sleep, this time, I could take it no more, I shook him awake and asked him 'Cedric, why is it you have to mutter Lyra's name all night long?' 'I do not do that!' He said surprised.

'Oh yes you do'

'No I don't'

'I hear you saying that all night Cedric'

'I DO NOT!'

'Cedric just say you like her already'

Cedric took a deep breath and just managed to stutter out 'I do like her' I nodded and went back to bed.

**A/N: Don't get used to the early updates, my schedule's getting more booked by the second. ~Nis**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER****: I'd ruin the wonderful world of Harry Potter if I had any ownership of it. **

**Chapter 5: Meeting by the lake**

LYRA'S POV

I packed my textbooks and headed for the lake, not long after I reached there, I found a tree and sat with my back leaning against it, I didn't hear the footsteps coming my way, 'Lumos' Cedric said, I jumped in shock, 'Cedric! Don't ever do that again!' 'Are you sure you can read in the dark?' He asked. 'It wasn't so dark before. 'I snapped back at him' 'Well it looks like it's going to rain.' he said after he looked up. ' Do you think we should go back inside? I asked worried.' 'Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine, only your books…' Then he took off his robe and covered my books with it, 'It should keep them dry for a while.' He noticed my confused look and said. Then it started raining, the rain got heavier in a matter of seconds, then Cedric took my hands and lead my out from under the tree, 'What are you doing? You'll get us both soaked!' I protested. 'I'm teaching you to have some fun Lyra' he said and smiled. 'Lie down' he commanded I did as told, I felt my head touch the cold wet ground, it was relaxing, Cedric lay down beside me, then he placed his hands on my shoulder, his eyes signaled for me to do the same, I did so then he rolled over, I realized we were beside a slope and down we both went, laughing all the way until we fell straight into the lake itself. I didn't need to swim to the top, Cedric took my hand and pulled me up, as soon as my head was out of the water I took a deep breath, my heart was pounding thrice it's speed. 'Admit it Lyra, that was fun wasn't it?' Cedric asked, 'Wasn't denying it' I replied. 'Again?' he asked, I nodded and smiled at him. 'Race you up.' I said, and ran up, more like climb up, the slope.

I came back to the common room soaking wet with grass blades sticking onto me, when Melody saw me her jaw dropped, she closed it quickly and said 'I think a bath is in order Lyra.' I looked down and noticed how wet and dirty I was, 'Yeah that I can't argue with.' I told Melody and headed straight to the shower. Melody asked me the moment I came out, 'Well? How did it go?' 'Amazing' I replied, 'Ooo….Tell me!' She squealed in excitement, 'Do you make it you life's mission to know every detail of what me and Cedric do together?' I asked her, 'Just out of curiosity.' She replied, 'Ever heard of the phrase Curiosity killed the cat? Well, in this case its curiosity killed the Melody' Then I threw a pillow targeting her head, it hit her, bull's eye, Melody threw it back at me, I caught it with ease, 'Oh right I forgot, the skills of a brilliant chaser' Melody teased, 'You get off the subject really easily you know that?' I told her, 'Oh right thanks for reminding me, so how did it go?' This time I had no choice but to tell her everything.

MORGAN'S POV

Cedric came in soaking wet to the skin with mud and grass blades sticking to his robes, 'You know Ced, sometimes having a bit TOO much fun is not really good you know that?' I said disapprovingly, 'I'll just go take a bath' he said as though I didn't say anything, and went straight to the showers, I just shook my head in disapproval and went back to bed, I heard Cedric come out and go into his bed too, I couldn't sleep, it didn't help that he still kept murmuring 'Lyra' in his sleep, I decided to cast a silencio around his four poster, hopefully it'll keep out the noise, sure enough I went through the night without another sound.

The next morning, I woke up to find Cedric out of bed, I guess he must have gone to breakfast early, I got dressed and headed to the Great Hall, I spotted Cedric almost instantly, I went over and found out he still hadn't touched his food, his eyes were on Lyra and his chin was resting on his palm, I tapped him on the shoulder, it seemed to have startled him and brought him back from La-la land, I sat down beside him pilled my plate with food and then I said 'Eyes on a certain Gryffindor Cedric?' He punched me in the hand, 'what?! It's true!' I said. 'Yeah well, not in public please Morgan?' he told me, 'Well, eat something already aren't you hungry Cedric?' I said and took a bite out of my sandwich, 'and really Cedric you don't have to worry about her, she won't fall for anyone else.' I joked, 'How do you know she's falling for me?' he asked. 'Well Cedric, when you have a twin sister that happens to share a dormitory with Lyra, and when she figures out her dear sweet twin brother is best friends with Lyra's true love-' Before I could finish Cedric punched me in the arm again. 'Oh let me finish Cedric-' 'I get it now Morgan' he cut me off. 'Cutting people off now are we? Not a good impression.' I said and pointed in Lyra's direction, Lyra was looking, more like staring at Cedric, when their eyes met they smiled at each other, 'Hey Romeo, when are you going to ask her out?'I teased 'During our first year Morgan?'He snapped back. 'Okay maybe not, but try to take her before anyone else does.' I joked, he just sighed and ate his cold breakfast.

**A/N: I'll try to do one every day now that it's the Holidays. So how is the story so far? ~Nis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Christmas**

Lyra and Cedric bonded more and more each day, soon four months passed, they were closer than ever, the morning of Christmas Eve came, Hagrid was moving another Christmas tree into the Great Hall when she and Cedric passed by, Lyra decided to stay in Hogwarts because she felt that she couldn't go home and face her sister, Hogwarts was more than home to her, it was the place where she felt joy, where she could let her inner self roam free. Cedric stayed back to keep her company since Melody was going back home, and if Melody was going back home Morgan was too, so Cedric used this as an excuse for staying back with Lyra, that he could keep her company and she could keep him company. Back to the present, Hagrid greeted them, having caught them once out of bed at night and telling them to go back to their dormitories, but that's another story. So they went beside the lake again, only this time it was frozen solid, the chirping of birds could be heard in the atmosphere, then when Cedric's hand took hers, she noticed they weren't gloved like hers. 'What happened to your gloves Cedric?' she asked, 'I left then at my dormitory' he replied, 'lend me your warmth Lyra?' he continued, she obliged, using both her hands she took one of his'. After a while she moved on to the second one, then Cedric spoke again, 'Lyra I wonder have you gone caroling?' 'Yes' she answered, still working on his hand, 'sing' he requested. 'What?' 'I just thought you'd be a good singer, like how you're a good hummer.' 'When do I hum Cedric?' she asked, for she really didn't know she had this habit of humming, 'Oh let's see….during potions, when you're taking a walk with me, when you're studying, when-''Okay enough Cedric I get it!' she said annoyed. 'Sing, please?' he asked again, 'okay fine, I'll just warn you beforehand that I'm a terrible singer.' She replied, and then she sang the first thing that came to her mind, 'Jolly Old Saint Nicholas'. Cedric was to mesmerized by her voice, then he noticed the birds stopped chirping and started listening to the beautiful melody, once she finished the song, the birds went back to chirping, they sat in silence for a while until Lyra asked 'How did I do?' 'Amazing, I swear the birds stopped to listen to you.' He said, he meant every word of what he said of course. 'I wasn't that good.' Lyra said surprised, 'Oh don't try to be modest Lyra.' He teased. 'I wasn't' she scowled, a scowl that could compete with professor Snape's. 'Well, I think we should get back inside now.' Cedric said, 'Ought to do your hands some good' Lyra said remembering about his ungloved hands, 'Actually, ungloved hands are good for something.' He said and bent down to make a snowball, then he tossed it at Lyra, who managed to dodge it, the she made a snowball and sent it flying towards Cedric.' He however, wasn't so lucky and the snowball brushed against his hair as he dodged it, then the both of them had a snowball fight which ended with Lyra running back to the castle, and Cedric not giving much thought pounced on top of her. Both of them landed in the snow, fortunately the snow helped to break their fall. 'You know Cedric, you ought to give more thought on who you pounce on and when.' She said, it meant to come out angrily but she couldn't stop herself from laughing. Cedric got up and then helped her up, 'Nothing broken?' He asked concerned, 'Nothing.' Lyra replied, back to her bubbly and bright self. 'Then I think we can get back to our walk?' Cedric asked, 'Sure' Lyra replied cheerfully.

Christmas morning arrived, Lyra woke up to find a ton of presents in front of her four-poster, she picked up the first one, which was from her parents, she opened it to find a box of gingerbread cookies, home-made by her mother she presumed. The second was from Melody, a snow globe, but the sparkles floating around it was what that differed it from the Muggle types. She went through a few more, some from the teachers, one from Angelina, another badly packaged (Not that she minded) from Hagrid, what surprised her was that none were from Cedric, she tried hard to conceal her depression when she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, Cedric was waiting by the double-doors, a glass ball in his hand. 'Merry Christmas Lyra' He greeted and handed the ball over to her, she stared at it puzzled. 'It's a memori, it stores memories inside it.' He explained then he said 'Close your eyes and breathe on it.' Lyra did so, and she saw memories of she and Cedric during the past four months, her favorite came last, the one by the lake in the rain while rolling down the slope, she saw Cedric's laughing face and his grey eyes never leaving hers once when they rolled down the slope and into the water. She opened her eyes and she was back to the present, Cedric's steel grey orbs never once stopped looking at her. 'Thank you' she said, but those two words could never explain the joy and gratitude she felt inside her, Cedric only smiled back and took her hand as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, the four house tables have been removed and in the middle of the great hall was a long wood one, 'Ah, Cedric and Lyra, come join us for breakfast.' Hagrid said, 'What happened to the house tables Hagrid?' Lyra asked. 'Yer see, not many students are staying back for Christmas, so we decided to have the house tables removed and replaced it with this one.' Hagrid answered. At least we get to sit together during the holidays, both Lyra and Cedric thought, the both of them settled down and started pilling their plates with food.

**A/N: I shall skip to the more important parts of their life, so that'll explain the time forwarding :) P.S: My first favorite and follower nozer4eva thank you! ~Nis**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Valentine's Day **

LYRA'S POV

'Wake up Lyra!' I heard Melody yelling at me when I woke up, 'Melody, yell any louder I think a guy at 's in a coma will be able to hear you.' I said sarcastically, then I got up and went straight for a shower, get dressed, pack books for the day, the usual stuff, I noticed Melody was extra jumpy today. 'What is it with you today Melody?' I asked still sleepy. 'Lyra, its Valentine's Day!' Melody replied still jumpy. 'So?' I said and then yawned. 'So? What is it with you Lyra? Or did Cedric get you chocolates already?' Melody said smirking. This sentence woke me up for real. 'MELODY!' I yelled at her. 'Okay Lyra, just kidding.' She said quickly.

We entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, I turned my head to look at the Hufflepuff table, my eyes sought only one certain Hufflepuff, right when I saw him Joy along with the other owls came swooping down, most of them with pink and red chocolate boxes or cards, but Joy had something else in store for me. Joy settled down beside my breakfast, tied to her leg was a letter, I opened it. 'Lyra, meet me at the astronomy tower? –Cedric' My eyes read it in a flash, Cedric really knows how to be direct I muttered, my insides were excited, nervous and happy at the same time, I turned my head in the Hufflepuff table's direction, my eyes found Cedric's immediately, I nodded, he smiled back, then Joy pecked my hand, 'Ouch!' I yelped, 'okay you can have one' I said and reached into my pocket for an owl treat, then I gave it to Joy, she took it from my fingers, gave me an affectionate peck and flew off to the owlery.

CEDRIC'S POV

I walked up the Astronomy Tower, praying that Filch won't come our way, or any other teacher for that matter. The tower is definitely different from the underground Hufflepuff Common Room.

I found Lyra already there looking through her telescope, 'Hey Lyra.' I said, and sat next to her. 'Hello Cedric.' She replied. 'Constellations?' I asked her, 'Yes Cedric, what does it look like?' she asked after she moved her eye away from the telescope, 'What have you found so far?' I asked, 'Orion, it's barely visible though, trust you to find a terrible time to go constellation viewing.' She said jokingly. 'It's Valentine's Day Lyra, I thought I'd get you a present.' I said without thinking. 'Well, if hanging out with you is considered a present it's a really nice one.' She said and smiled. I felt my worries going away, and then I said, 'I think Taurus might also be a bit visible.' I told her. 'That's my horoscope.' She said. 'When is your birthday Lyra?' I asked out of curiosity. 'The twenty-third of April. Yours Cedric?' she said in reply. 'Twentieth of October.' I answered. Then we heard footsteps coming up, Lyra got a shock, I felt her hand taking mine, her grip tighter than usual, then she pulled me to hide in the shadows, there was no moon, so the chances of not being discovered was there, slim but still, it's a chance. My heartbeat quickened when I saw Filch, I tapped Lyra on the shoulder, when she turned her head she gasped, I put my index finger in front of my mouth to tell her to keep quiet. We stayed there for a few minutes, praying Mrs Norris wasn't there, soon Filch left the tower. Both me and Lyra sighed in relief, 'That was close.' She said. 'Well I think we should go back before he comes back again.' I pointed out. We left the tower, I accompanied her until the outside of the Gryffindor Common Room, 'I suppose you wouldn't want to do that again?' I asked her. 'Nah, it's quite fun really, rules were meant to be broken.' She said, much to my surprise. 'You were one centimeter close to detention and you still want to risk it? I see why you're in Gryffindor.' I said surprised. She just smiled. Silence. The Fat Lady was the first to speak, 'Well, are you going in or not Chen?' She asked annoyed. 'Of course you're not allowed in young man.' She said when she noticed my house scarf. Lyra whispered the password to the Lady, then she swung her portrait backwards to let Lyra in, 'Well you would have to let go fo her hand if she's going in Hufflepuff.' She said to me, then I felt my cheeks burning, good thing the darkness will cover it, I let go of Lyra's hand, said a quick goodbye and rushed back to the common room, only hearing the Lady saying 'Well I like your taste when it comes to boys Chen.'

MELODY'S POV

Lyra still isn't back, she didn't tell me where she went to, I suspect it's one of her late nights with Cedric, I just hope they didn't get caught by Filch. My thoughts were interrupted when Lyra came bouncing into the dormitory, 'Lyra where have you been?!' I hissed. 'The Astronomy Tower. with Cedric.' She answered back casually. 'Lyra, you should have told me! You had me worrying!' I said. 'I'm sorry Melody, look, can we just get some sleep now?' she said and yawned. Then she plopped down on her four-poster and fell straight into sleep.

**A/N: Guys please note this is not Cedric's real birthday! I just goggled and it said between September and October.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Facing Family**

In a blink of an eye, the exams came, both Cedric and Lyra passed with flying colours, mostly in Transfiguration. Relaxing was most of the student's cup of tea at the present time, the outdoors were filled with students, sometimes leaving for lessons. Cedric and Lyra spent most of their time together, rarely sneaking out after the close-call with Filch in the Astronomy Tower.

The summer holidays were soon coming, sooner or later Lyra would have to say goodbye to Hogwarts and go back, and somehow find a way to deal with facing her family, especially Lara. All the letters she received from home were written by her parents, but never once did she receive a letter from Lara, she presumed Lara was still jealous of the fact that she had magic, if only she knew how right she was...

It was a regular morning, both Lyra and Cedric had a free period. Both of them spent their morning by the lake, dipping their toes into the cold water. Lyra was more stressed than usual, carrying the burden of facing her family in the next few days. Cedric was just worrying on how he could survive the holidays without Lyra. Though that didn't keep him from noticing Lyra's condition. That day, when he could finally take it no more, he asked 'What's bothering you Lyra?' 'Nothing' was her answer. Cedric was not giving up, desperate to get an answer, he tried again 'I'm your friend Lyra, you can tell me.' This convinced Lyra to trust him, 'Im just worried about facing my family, especially my sister.' She said,it felt better, knowing that someone knows of your burden. 'Why is that Lyra?' Cedric asked calmly, the very thing that drew Lyra into trusting him. 'I came from a muggle family, my sister was jealous that I had magic, so she ignored me, she thinks I'm a freak...' Lyra explained, a tear rolled down her cheek. Cedric brushed it away with one finger, his steel grey eyes met her chocolate brown ones, they looked at each other as though they were the only ones in the world and nobody else existed. 'Whatever happens Lyra, remember I'm there for you, owl me if you need me okay?' Cedric said comfortingly. He meant every word he said. Lyra nodded.

Just then, Melody and Morgan came running to the lakeside. 'I assumed you two would be here.' Melody said, her breath in small pants. 'Well, Lyra we have classes to go to.' She continued after she cooled down. Lyra got up said 'see you later!' To Cedric and went to attend her lessons. Morgan took her place, 'So how did that go Ced?' was the first thing he asked.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Hogwarts Express was preparing to leave, Morgan, Melody, Cedric and Lyra found themselves a compartment and settled down. The journey back home was just as cheery as the one to Hogwarts.

Not long after the train stopped at Platform nine and three quarters, the students left the train to meet their parents. 'Its weird isn't it? Going back home' Melody said sighing. 'Its more like leaving home to go to another home.' I said. 'You guys will owl, won't you?' Morgan asked. 'Every week if we can.' Cedric answered. 'Well then, our parents are here. See you tow after the holidays!' Melody said, then she grabbed Morgan's hand and ran to meet their parents. 'Remember Lyra, I'm there for you.' Cedric said, 'Have a nice summer' he added. 'You too.' Lyra said, then Cedric left her. She got her luggage, closed her eyes and ran into the wall, she same one she came through at the start of that school year. She emerged at the wall between platforms nine and ten.

When she opened her eyes she saw her parents along with Lara. She ran towards them and was greeted by her mother and father by a hug, Lara despite the fact she was still jealous of Lyra still missed her, and greeted her with a nod, Lyra nodded back, Well it's a start she thought.

As soon as they got into the car, her parents began pouring over her with questions, her studies her friends, anything a parent could think of, Lara just sat down, bored. When they reached their house, only did Lyra's parents run out of questions to ask. Lyra went straight upstairs into her room, everything was the same like before, except for a few layers of dust, she assumed her parents didn't quite cleaning dusting her room. She unpacked her clothes but left her wand and books in her bag, she also left Joy's cage unlocked, the clicking of the lock woke a very grouchy sleeping Joy up, she hooted and then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

In the afternoon, Lara was no better, she still ignored Lyra like the plague. It hurt Lyra to think that she and Lara would never have the same relationship they had before. Cedric's first letter came the next week,explaining how his summer was going so far, Lyra had a little too much time to spare, so she sat down and started writing her reply, then she woke a very grouchy Joy to deliver the letter, after a lot of treats and convincing, she finally agreed to take off.

The rest of the summer passed, with Lara still ignoring Lyra, their parents often had to go for business trips together and left Lyra and Lara alone at home. They assumed Lara would be able to take care of Lyra, considering the fact she was sixteen. Lyra often used the memori, seeing the happy memories that seemed so distant at a time of such boredom and sadness.

Her Hogwarts second year letter soon came, Melody and Morgan invited Cedric and Lyra to go to Diagon Alley with them, after not much convincing, Lara said okay and the four met up at Diagon Alley to start shopping. A few weeks later, they were on the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts, much to Lyra's relief.

**A/N: I know, long time no update. My computer broke down so I had to write everything into the iPad, and spellcheck's not helping a lot. Well enjoy this chapter! And er... I have some bad news, I won't be able to update until Sunday at the earliest.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Quidditch**

Back at Hogwarts, the Quidditch season was coming. Notices for upcoming Quidditch Tryouts were on the house bulletin boards. Melody and Lyra were in the Gryffindor Common Room when Melody's observant eyes caught sight of the new notice. 'You should tryout Lyra.' She said once she finished reading.

'Ced, you should tryout.' Morgan said. 'As a Seeker Morgan? I'm not built for it.' Cedric said, pointing out his burly and well-built body. 'Your fast enough, and your reflexes are good enough.' Morgan pointed out. 'I'll try, Hufflepuff needs some help anyway.'

'Chaser Melody?' Lyra said, a bit stunned at her best friend's suggestion. 'Yes, Chaser. They need two new ones. 'Why me of the whole of Gryffindor?' Lyra snapped back. 'Because you're a natural, remember at flying classes? You were one of the ones that could ride that broom properly, fast too.' Melody pointed out. 'Okay fine, I will try out.'

After nights of practicing, the day of the tryouts came; Lyra was more than ready for the tryouts. The captain was a seventh year, with a rather muscular build. His name was Harvey. The very first thing he asked the one who came for tryouts to do was flying around the pitch, which helped a lot with the eliminating.

It was a piece of cake for Lyra, but not for many, about three quarters of the people that tried-out were eliminated, Angelina was one of the quarter that made a bit more of testing, Both Angelina and Lyra made it to the team, much to Lyra's surprise, she thought that most of the people there were better than her, what she didn't know was she was given a gift in Quidditch.

The same went for Cedric during his tryouts; he made it to the team as seeker. 'With you as our seeker, we might have a chance at winning the cup after all.' His captain said and smiled, Cedric was beaming inside and out. 'Diggory, do us a favor, don't tell the other houses you're our seeker, we'd like to give the crowd a surprise during the first match.' The captain said and winked at him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The night before the match, Cedric and Lyra met up at the library to study, as usual. There was more discussing than studying to say the truth. The next match was everyone's topic when chatting; the fact that it was Gryffindor against Hufflepuff did not help Cedric or Lyra. 'I presume you'll be supporting Gryffindor Lyra?' How Lyra wished she could just spit it out and tell him that she was doing more than just supporting Gryffindor. 'You haven't noticed my house colors Cedric?' Lyra asked pointing at her Gryffindor scarf. 'Well that's depressing.' Cedric said mockingly. Inside, Cedric was feeling like his emotions could explode, he wanted to tell her more than anything that he was Hufflepuff's seeker, but as much as he wanted to he couldn't, not without breaking promises anyway. 'Well, see you at tomorrow's match.' Lyra said as she packed and got up. 'Goodnight.' Was all Cedric could say. Then Lyra left the library without another word.

Lyra could feel the tension the moment she stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast. There was the Slytherins and Ravenclaws not caring much about the match later. The Hufflepuffs busy chatting about the match. The Gryffindors betting on their victory. She sat down next to Melody and Angelina while Melody piled her plate with food. She such a nervous wreck that she didn't touch her food, Angelina was no better. It took the Gryffindor captain, Melody and a bit of help from the Gryffindors to calm them down and get them to eat, which was quite a miracle really. When they finally finished eating, the team went to the changing rooms to change into their robes, and then came the Captain's pep talk, the encouragements helped Lyra calm down a little bit. And then after that, both teams were preparing for their grand entrance.

It was enough of a shock for both Cedric and Lyra to find out they were on the Quidditch teams, neither felt like beating the other. At least it was a relief Cedric was a seeker and Lyra was a chaser, that way they didn't have to beat each other for the snitch or the quaffle. The weather wasn't helping either. It seemed that everything was doing their best to make things worse for the both of them.

**A/N: I KNOW! I KNOW! TWO WEEKS NO UPDATES! Okay so anyways, I'm booked and this is the best I could prepare and I don't like to keep people waiting so here you go! It's short, there's another part, but I just felt like giving something first. Okay so I have to ask someone a favor. Could someone please Beta this story? Pretty please with a strawberry on top? PM me if you can! **


	10. Chapter 9 (CONTINUED)

**Chapter 9 ½ : Quidditch Continued**

The match went on for thirty minutes, the scores were even, and the snitch had Cedric and the Gryffindor seeker scanning the pitch for it. The rain wasn't doing much to help them; most of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teammates were shivering at the cold, their vision was blurred by the rainwater. They were counting on the commentating on what was going on.

'It's Chen with the quaffle!' came a seventh year's booming voice from the microphone. Lyra was too focused on speeding towards the hoops she didn't notice a bludger head towards her. 'Lyra! Look out!' Angelina shouted at her a bit too late, Cedric was a few feet above Lyra and heard Angelina's scream, he looked down and he managed to catch a glimpse of the bludger smashing in Lyra's ribs which knocked her off her broom. The crowd was paralyzed with fear, Cedric with his quick reflexes didn't think twice. He directed his broom down and managed to grab her hand. But her weight was too much for him. It pulled him off his broom and he just managed to grab its broomstick with one hand. But the rainwater on it was too slippery. His grip failed him and sent both of them towards the ground.

The teachers were too paralyzed by shock to do anything. And Lyra and Cedric crashed with the ground. The impact sent both of them out of consciousness. McGonagall was the first to snap out of shock, she conjured two stretchers and placed Lyra and Cedric on them, and then she sent them to the Hospital Wing.

The match was canceled and the crowd cleared out quite quickly. The teams completely forgot about changing and ran as fast as their legs could take them. Destination: Hospital Wing.

Harvey reached the Hospital Wing first; he pushed the doors open with so much strength they banged against the walls when they opened. 'This is a Hospital Wing Harvey!' Madam Pomfrey told Harvey annoyed and angrily. 'Bringing both the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Quidditch teams here won't help Diggory or Chen.' She continued. 'Please Madam Pomfrey, we need to see them!' The Hufflepuff Captain told her. 'Yes well, explain why a seeker and a chaser could get hurt at the same time? I doubt they were trying to snatch the quaffle from one another.' She said annoyed. 'It was a bludger Madam Pomfrey.' Angelina told the matron. 'Well what do you have beaters for?! A broken rib for Chen and a broken arm for Diggory. What in heaven's name happened?' Madam Pomfrey snapped back. The captains took a deep breath and started explaining the incident to Madam Pomfrey.

'So you mean to tell me Chen fell right on Diggory's arm?' Madam Pomfrey asked. 'Exactly.' Both the captains answered. 'Well it still puzzles me why your seeker.' She said nodding at the Hufflepuff team. 'Would save your chaser.' She continued nodding at the Gryffindor team this time. 'How should we know?' Both the captains answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later Cedric was the first to snap back into consciousness; his eyelids fluttered open and saw Lyra still unconscious lying on the bed beside him. 'What happened?' he asked himself. The last thing he remembered was falling from his broom, his hand still locked with Lyra's. Pain. Grass. Blackness. Then he went out of consciousness. He tried to get up, but once he got on his feet his ead was spinning like a top and he collapsed straight down on the bed. The noise he made when his body made contact with the bed could be heard from Madam Pomfrey's office.

Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office and straight to Cedric and Lyra's beds. 'Diggory!' she shouted at him when she got to his bed. 'What do you think you're doing? Standing up once you got conscious! Lie down and rest!' she scolded. Cedric did as he was told and found himself dropping into sleep a moment later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, Madam Pomfrey dismissed Cedric from the Hospital Wing. He took one last glance at Lyra. Still unconscious, his heart ached to see Lyra, the bouncing ball of fun, helpless and weak. Madam Pomfrey noticed. 'You know Diggory, I will allow you to stay beside Chen until she wakes if you want.' The matron offered smiling. Cedric brightened up at this. 'You will?' he asked cheerfully. 'Of course, just as long as you keep your tone at a normal volume.' The matron replied. After that, Madam Pomfrey finally put two and two together and understood why Cedric was doing these things. Cedric had feelings for Lyra.

Seconds seemed like minutes. Minutes seemed like hours. Hours seemed like days. Cedric's fingers were getting tired stroking Lyra's soft raven colored hair. Finally, Lyra's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and met Cedric's grey ones. 'Cedric, you shouldn't have-'She begun, but Cedric cut in 'No Lyra, you could've been hurt worse than you already was.' 'But Cedric, it cost you a broken arm!' she protested. Á thank you would suffice Lyie'.'Cedric told her mockingly. 'Thank you Ceddy.' Lyra said and stuck her tongue out at him. 'So we're calling each other names now are we?' Cedric said smiling. 'Apparently we are. Now if you would just get Madam Pomfrey I'm feeling a bit dizzy.' Lyra said. 'Anything for you Lyie.' Cedric said, and then he ran off to get Madam Pomfrey.

**A/N: Since the lovely Holidays are FINALLY here, maybe I should put another one of my ideas up… Anyways how do you like it? Second year's gonna be a bit short so I think Third year might come in the next chapter or the following one. Prepare yourself for the one and only Harry James Potter! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Defence**

'Will people never stop staring?' Lyra asked Cedric while walking down the corridor. 'Oh get used to it!' Cedric told her, obviously frustrated by the staring too. 'Well I don't think you're used to it too are you?' Lyra snapped back. 'I don't see what's so nice to stare about really.' Cedric said calmly. 'Haven't you put two and two together yet?' Lyra asked him, a bit annoyed. 'Do I look like I have Lyra?' Cedric asked her. 'Apparently you don't! Well here's what's going on. You're the Hogwarts pretty boy. Tons of girls like you.' Lyra stopped there noticing Cedric's stunned look. 'Yes you are, don't look at me like that! So anyway, the girls are obviously getting jealous of me, being saved by you and everything.' Lyra continued.

It was kind of true really; half of the girls in the school had a crush on Cedric. And after Cedric saved Lyra in the Quidditch match, most of the students assumed that both of them were going out. (In actual fact they weren't) The girls being jealous of Lyra, and the boys were just plain not caring. Anyway let's just get back to the corridor.

'Well, I don't know what made me do it really…' Cedric said, though he knew why he did it, he didn't want Lyra to get hurt, even though it would cost him his life.

'Well you've got a shadow.' Lyra said and pointed at a first year girl behind them, another first year beside her. Cedric turned around to look, and then turned back at Lyra. 'Who is she?' he asked. 'Cho Chang.' Lyra answered. 'First year by the way. I think she had a crush on you for ages really.' She added. Like I had a crush on you for ages, Cedric thought painfully. Though he didn't know every word Lyra said on Cho stabbed her heart like a thousand knives.

'I don't see what's so special about her. Or why Cedric's all over her.' Marietta Edgecomb told Cho a bit too loudly. Amazingly, a remark like that managed to bring tears to Lyra's eyes, when the most painful things couldn't. Cedric noticed the tears despite the fact that Lyra tried to blink them back.

His turned back and glared at them. Lyra saw his fists clenching. 'Cedric, don't. These Ravenclaws aren't worth your time and detention.' Lyra said calmly, rubbing Cedric's clenched fists to get them to open. 'I guess you're right.' Cedric said. Then Melody and Morgan came bouncing into the scene. 'You two! There you are! We have classes to attend to!' Melody shouted at Cedric and Lyra running towards them, panting at the same time.

Cho looked shocked, why would Lyra save her skin like that? Especially when her best friend just insulted her like that. Just then Lyra turned back and nodded at Cho. The message couldn't be clearer. It's just the right thing.

'Why did you do that?' Cedric asked Lyra after he calmed down a bit. 'It's just the right thing Cedric, besides, beating up two Ravenclaws won't get us anywhere.' Lyra answered shrugging.

'You four are late.' Came Snape's voice, dangerous and snake-like, often giving Lyra the creeps. 'Sorry Professor.' All four of them mumbled and hurried to their places. 'I'll take ten from Gryffindor and ten from Hufflepuff for that.' Snape continued. Lyra could hear the Slytherins snickering, she shot a glare at them. They stopped, Lyra felt pleased about that.

'So today we're going to brew a...' Snape started the class with his extremely boring lectures. 'Now get to work.' He muttered after the lecture. Thank goodness that was over, Lyra thought to herself. Then she paired up with Melody to work on the potion.

'Snape really gets on my nerves.' Melody told Lyra once they were out of range of the dungeons. 'He gets on everybody's nerves Melody. Excluding the Slytherins.' Lyra replied sulkily.

**A/N: Third year in next chapter! And announcement in next chapter too!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Tale and a Toad**

'Haven't you heard? Harry Potter is on this train!' Melody told Cedric, Lyra and Morgan once they settled down in a compartment. 'I have ears Melody, in case you haven't noticed. Harry Potter is on this train, Harry Potter that, Harry Potter this. Ever since I've got onto this train I have heard the two words Harry Potter. What's so special about this Potter guy?' Lyra said annoyed. 'You don't know?' Morgan asked, shocked. Cedric came to her defence 'Well she's a Muggleborn, I doubt she knows about Harry Potter as much as she knows about You-Know-Who.' 'Yes, and unless you guys are going to tell me about this Harry Potter and this You-Know-Who, I'll be as clueless as I am now.' Lyra told them. 'Well let's start.' Morgan said.

But before they could start they heard their compartment door open. Four pairs of eyes looked straight at the door. A first year girl with bushy brown hair and buck teeth, already wearing her Hogwarts robes that seemed a bit too big for her was standing there. 'Have you seen a toad by any chance? My friend Neville's lost one.' She asked politely. 'Well we haven't but we'll come and get you if we do. Good luck finding him.'Lyra told her kindly. 'Thanks.' She said and walked out of the compartment, shutting the door behind her. 'Can we get on with it now?' Melody asked impatiently. 'Sure.' Lyra said. Then Melody, Morgan and Cedric started explaining the defeat of Voldemort and how Harry survived the killing curse.

'Okay I see how he's special.' Lyra said after the others finished the story. 'He's a legend really.' Morgan said. Then a toad hopped out from nowhere. Cedric caught it with both hands. 'I guess this is the missing toad.' 'I'll go and get that girl, we won't make it five metres with that hopper.' Lyra offered. 'Yes but how do we know which compartment she's in?' Melody pointed out. 'A bit of hunting won't hurt Melody.' Lyra told her, then she went out of the compartment to find the girl.

Jackpot, Lyra thought to herself after five minutes of endless searching she spotted the brunette in a compartment. She entered it. 'Excuse me, we've found your toad.' Lyra told them. 'There Neville, told you we'd find Trevor.' The brunette said to comfort the boy, obviously the toad's owner. 'Where is he?' The brunette asked scanning Lyra from head to toe, frowning when she didn't see any toad with her. 'In our compartment, we wouldn't make it five metres without him hopping away.' Lyra replied. 'Follow me.' She continued. 'Don't mind if I ask but, who are you?' The brunette asked. 'Lyra Chen.' Lyra answered smiling. 'And you?' she asked the brunette. 'Hermione Granger. Pleasure meeting you.' Hermione answered and offered her hand out for a shake. Lyra took it. 'Well, better not dilly-dally any longer. I doubt my friends will be able to handle that toad.'Lyra told Hermione. Hermione merely nodded and started following Lyra to claim the toad, Neville followed behind Hermione.

'I guess you were right when you said your friends wouldn't be able to handle that toad.' Hermione said stunned by the scene before her. Cedric was trying to catch the toad, who had now landed on Melody's head. Melody with a bit of toad-phobia, was trying to brush Trevor off her head. Morgan was laughing at the scene before him. 'TREVOR!' Neville shouted in joy when he saw his toad, the toad hopped off Melody's head and onto Neville's open hands. Hermione said one last word of thanks before exiting the compartment along with Neville. 'I wonder how that boy handles that toad.' Cedric said under his breath. The Lyra couldn't hold her laughter in anymore and started laughing.

After a lot people were sorted McGonagall finally said 'Potter, Harry.' Whispers were all around the Great Hall and everyone was craning their necks to catch a glimpse of this legend. Even Dumbledore stood up to get a good look at him. Then a boy with Jet-black hair and green eyes behind round glasses and a lightning shaped scar put the sorting hat on his head. Everyone was wishing that this legend would be in their house. The hat seemed to be debating on whether to put him in Slytherin or Gryffindor when his lips started moving. Lyra managed to make out the words. Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin. Then after a few seconds of silence the hat shouted 'Gryffindor!' All the Gryffindors stood up clapping and welcoming Harry Potter to their house. The other houses looked depressed. Fred and George Weasley started singing and shouting 'We've got Potter! We've got Potter.' Until Dumbledore got the noise to die down and the sorting to be continued.

**A/N: Third year :) Yippee! Anyways, I'll be on vacation so updates MIGHT NOT come until Sunday :( AND! Hunger Games fan can check out my new Clato Fanfic! Tale of Woe :) Cheers! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Tea Leaves and Team Mates**

The very next day, Melody was cranking her neck to get a glimpse of Harry Potter; actually the whole hall was cranking their neck to get a glimpse of Harry Potter.

'Well look on the bright side, they're not talking about us anymore. I pity Potter though.' Cedric whispered into Lyra's ear, which caused her to laugh a bit. 'Yeah, but look on the negative side, if this crowd of people don't clear out soon, we'll be going to class late and empty stomached.' Lyra told him.

Morgan overheard. 'Then I guess Professor Trelawney's next prediction will be someone starving to death.' He joked. This sent all three of them into hysterical laughter.

'There he is!' Melody suddenly told them. 'Melody, will you please stop it. We'll be seeing him for the next five years in this school; he's not going to disappear tomorrow.' Lyra told her, clearly annoyed.

'Anyway, we have divination classes to go to, and breakfast to attend to, might as well hurry up.' Morgan cut in, not in the mood for a girls' argument. 'I think Professor Trelawney might predict us coming late to class at this rate.' Cedric said. 'It doesn't help that it's at the top of the North Tower.' Lyra added.

* * *

When they were finally at the top of the tower, they saw no entrance to any classroom. 'The door couldn't have vanished just like that could it?' Morgan asked. 'Of course it can, it's your third year here, and I suppose you know about how the door can just vanish.' Melody snapped back at her brother.

'Of shut up you two, look up.' Cedric said and pointed at the ceiling, where a circular trap door with a brass plaque that read Sybil Trelawney, Divination Teacher was clearly in sight. 'Problem, how are we going to get up there?' Lyra asked. Then, in answer, the trapdoor opened and a slivery ladder descended at Lyra's feet.

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do until Lyra climbed the ladder, everyone followed suit. They emerged into, possibly the strangest looking classroom in the school. About twenty circular tables were crammed inside it, surrounded with chintz armchairs and fat little pouffes. All the curtains were shut tight and the lighting given out by the lamps, covered in red scarves was a dim crimson colour. 'Talk about Gryffindor obsession.' Cedric said.

Then a soft misty voice said 'I predicted four latecomers.' 'I didn't know you were that good in predicting Cedric.' Lyra whispered in his ear playfully. 'Sit my children, sit.' Professor Trelawney directed them to a round table; around it was four fat and comfortable pouffes. The quartet sat down awkwardly. Then the professor started the class with a small introduction. The weirdest introduction (Something about an Eye), the students in the classroom have probably heard.

After the introduction, Professor Trelawney continued the lesson (Which seemed to wake up most of the students, apparently the aroma from the fireplace drove everyone into a bit of a woozy state). 'This term we shall start with tealeaves reading.' Then she proceeded with the lesson. (This gained everyone a nice cup of tea)

Anyway, I chose not to bore you with tealeaves. Let's get on with it.

* * *

Thursday night, Oliver Wood, the newest Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, wasn't paying much attention when he was walking into the great hall for dinner. His mind was somewhere else. Gryffindor's newest Seeker, none other than the famous Harry Potter, his Quidditch skills clearly equalled his fame. When he bumped into someone, about a head shorter than him.

'Watch where you're going, Wood.' Lyra said. 'Lyra, just the one I wanted to see.' Wood said, a bit surprised by his luck. 'What is it?' Lyra asked curiously, and a bit annoyed.

'We have a seeker.' Wood told her before he noticed what came out of his mouth. Oh well, I suppose it's okay to tell our own team mates, he thought. 'Who?' Lyra asked. 'Harry Potter.' Wood replied. Lyra's jaw opened in surprise.

'I thought first years aren't supposed to be in the house teams.' She said. 'I know, but he's perfect. He caught someone's Remembrall after a fifty foot dive.' Wood said, remembering what Professor McGonagall had said. 'I wonder how that happened. Well, if he's that good, I guess Dumbledore will see sense and bend that first-year rule.' Lyra said.

Then she turned around and bumped into the one of the Weasley twins. 'The odds are clearly not in my favour today.' Lyra muttered. 'Sorry Chen wasn't expecting you to turn around so fast.' Fred or George (couldn't tell which) said. 'Fred! George! I was looking for you two as well!' Wood said enthusiastically. 'I'll be going.' Lyra told the three boys, and made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. 'See you later!' Both the twins said in a sing-song voice.

**A/N: One day late, sorry! Punctuality is not my thing :P Anyways, I decided to replace Alicia Spinnet with Lyra, after much debate.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 14: Birthday Gift**

LYRA'S POV

Cedric's birthday is tomorrow, and of course, I don't know what on earth to give him. Melody was not much help with this either, suggesting one thing after another until I told her to stop and that I seriously needed some peace to think about this.

Time wasn't helping much too, neither were the Professors. The homework pile was getting higher and higher with every lesson I attended.

Then night time came, signalling the end of the day and my mood was no better. Until something completely unexpected happened, Joy flew into my room with a note attached to her leg. I untied the note and gave her a treat, and then she flew off again.

I read the note, it said: _Meet me at the astronomy tower tomorrow night Lyra. –Cedric. _I was surprised that he would even want to try sneaking out again, especially to the tower, where we almost got caught during first year. But seeing as I had no present, it pretty much left me with no choice but to fulfil his request and go to the tower tomorrow night. The chances of getting caught aren't really that high right? We escaped Filch and his terrible cat once, I'm sure we can do it again.

Whatever they taught during classes the next day didn't really go into my head. My thoughts kept drifting off to a certain Hufflepuff student sitting behind me. The only class that was actually successful in catching my attention every now and then was Defence against the Dark Arts, thanks to the smell that seemed to be coming from Professor Quirrell's turban.

Night time came sooner than I expected, I waited until the others were asleep before sneaking out. When I reached the astronomy tower, Cedric was already there waiting for me. I wished him a Happy Birthday and apologized for the lack of a present. 'Well, a present isn't really that necessary.' Cedric said.

**(A/N: Okay, back to the Author's Point of View, if you don't mind :D )**

'Actually I really didn't know what to get you.' Lyra said awkwardly. Then she looked into Cedric's grey eyes, his face inches from hers. 'But I know now.' She said and smiled. Then before Cedric could register what was happening, Lyra leaned in and kissed him, square on the lips. Cedric's body reacted on its own, he kissed her back, one of his hands was on her waist and the other got itself tangled up in her hair. Lyra was full of relief; she was worried that Cedric wouldn't like her back. Then her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

They stood there for what seemed like days, weeks (maybe even several sunlit days) before they broke apart. Both found themselves at a loss for words. Until Lyra broke the silence, 'You liked it?' she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. In answer Cedric kissed her again. Then they heard footsteps walking up the tower. They broke apart in shock, but this time they knew what to do. They hid in the shadows, this time not as lucky as it was a crescent moon.

But it wasn't Filch that appeared, wasn't Mrs Norris either. (Of course it wasn't her paws wouldn't have made a sound)Instead it was Melody, with Morgan following close behind her. Both Cedric and Lyra sighed in relief at the sight of the twins. 'Are you sure they're here Morgan?' Melody asked. 'Positive, I saw Cedric write the note before heading to the owlery.' Morgan replied. Cedric made a mental note to find a more private place to write letters. 'We're here.' Lyra said to Melody and Morgan, before emerging from the shadows.

'Lyra Chen, I swear if I ever catch you out of bed again I'll find a way to glue you onto your bed.' Melody said, her anger rising. 'Same goes for you Cedric.' Morgan chimed in. 'Morgan White, if I ever catch you reading my letters over my shoulder, I'll find a way to curse you into oblivion.' Cedric countered. Morgan laughed a bit at this. Then Lyra cut in 'If you all would like to get caught by Filch and his stupid cat, be my guest.' And then she walked out of the scene to her common room, followed by Cedric.

'Typical lovebirds.' Melody said under her breath. 'Oh she likes him too?' Morgan asked his sister. 'Well what do you think?' Melody snapped at her brother.

**A/N: THEY FINALLY KISS! I was saving it for next year but, I guess this year works as well. And I paragraphed the first chapter (The insides are still the same don't worry.) And, CALLING ALL HUNGER GAMES FANS! Have you checked out Tale of Woe yet? Oh and umm…those that want the disclaimer, it's in my profile. Reviews? :) **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Term 'Mudblood'**

_**Lyra's POV:**_

It was the same every year. Run into the wall, board the train, and wait. That's what I've been doing for the past three years, but you never get bored of it, not with the friends I have. Cedric, Melody and Morgan never fail to make the waiting part entertaining. Okay, so maybe Cedric is considered more than a friend, but I'm not getting my hopes up too high.

I say my goodbyes to my family and run into the barrier that separates platforms nine and ten. I close my eyes in the process; it has become a habit now. I emerge into platform nine and three quarters. I scan the place for Cedric and the others. My eyes catch the sight of Hermione, the second year I met last year, I waved and she waved back.

Then I look at my watch, five minutes to eleven. I hopped onto the train and began searching the compartments. Finally I found the one with the three of them inside, I slid open the compartment door and I'm greeted by Melody's arms around me. 'We thought you would never make it!' She said, her arms still wrapped tightly around me. 'Let the girl breathe Mel.' Morgan said, holding back a smile. Melody finally let go of me.

Cedric wrapped his arms around me next, I breathe in the scent of him, trying to resist the urge of planting another kiss on his lips. Cedric decided to keep our relationship secret first, I agreed without a second thought, imagining the horror of Melody finding out was enough to make up my mind. He let go of me and I sat down beside him.

I wake up to Cedric nudging me in the ribs, 'We're here.' He told me. Somehow I don't remember sleeping. I move my head away from his shoulder, and then we prepare to leave the compartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

I hate being waken up in the morning by Melody, but being woken up by Angelina is a whole different story. At least Melody doesn't throw a pillow in your face. 'What is it Angelina?' I groaned. 'Wood wants us for Quidditch Practice.' She said impatiently. 'At this time in the morning? It's the crack of dawn!' I protested, shocked. 'He's desperate to win the cup this year, now get up and change Lyra!' Angeline ordered me.

After I changed into my Quidditch robes I saw Angelina waiting for me on her bed. 'Finally, let's go.' She said impatiently, I think she doesn't like to be woken up this early in the morning either. We headed for the portrait hole and to the changing rooms. Fred and George were already there, barely half awake. Katie Bell was also there, also barely awake. Oliver was the only one who seemed really awake.

'Oh will Harry just hurry up.' He muttered impatiently, pacing back and forth. Finally harry came bursting into the room. He looks tired, but I doubt it's because of being woken up at this time in the morning. 'There you are, Harry, what kept you?' Oliver asked, but he barely gave time for poor Harry to answer, he just shot straight to the point.

'Now I wanted a quick with you all before we actually get onto the pitch, because I spent the whole summer devising a whole new training programme, which I really think will make all the difference ….' Fred Weasley's head instantly dropped on my shoulder and fell asleep. I ignored him and focused on Oliver who had started to explain the first board. After the first twenty minutes I was already half asleep leaning against the wall while Oliver droned on and on.

After what seemed like forever, Oliver finally stopped. Good riddance. 'Is that clear? Any questions?' He asked. 'I've got a question Oliver.' George said. I prayed it wouldn't be something stupid. 'Why could't you have told us all this yesterday when we were all awake?' George continued. Prayers don't seem to work.

'Now listen here you lot. We're easily the best team. But unfortunately owing to circumstances beyond our control…' At this Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. And after a small lecture, we finally got to go out to the pitch.

Before we could even start practicing, the Slytherin team came bouncing into the Quidditch pitch. Wood out of anger started bellowing at their captain. 'Flint! This is our practise time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!' After a small round of snapping, Flint took out a note from Professor Snape. Apparently he had given them permission to practice here today.

But more surprises were awaiting. Lo and behold, they have a new seeker. A small blonde (I'm starting to wonder if it's white) boy that looked so pale he could be dead. Smirking, not a good sign. And another surprise, the Slytherin team had new brooms, the boy must've bought his way in.

Hermione and a redhead came to see what was going on. 'What's happening? Why aren't you playing and what's he doing here?' The redhead said to Harry. 'I'm the new Slytheirn seeker Weasley.' The boy said smugly. Then he started boasting about their new brooms.

'At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent.' Hermione said, I smiled at bit at her, she has some nerve. The smug look on the boy's face faded. 'No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood.' He spat. I knew something he said was really bad, because Fred and George almost pounced on him, Angelina shrieked 'How dare you!' and the redhead immediately pulled out his wand.

'You'll pay for that Malfoy, eat slugs!' He screamed. Then a jet of green light shot out from his wand. Only, the wrong way. 'Ron! Ron! Are you alright?' Hermione said. 'Let's take him to Hagrid's.' Harry suggested. 'He'll know what to do.' He said as he pulled Ron up to his feet. The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter, literally.

But it all seemed didn't bother me so much (Okay, maybe the slug that was creeping up my leg bothered me a bit) One question was still ringing in my head. What is a Mudblood?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

I went up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Melody was waiting for me, glancing at her watch every now and then. I caught Cedric's eye first, he got up and started to make his way towards me. 'Where were you Lyra?' He asked. 'Quidditch practice.' I said and made my way to the Gryffindor table, Cedric following close behind. 'Really? You don't look like you've been practicing.' He said, raising one eyebrow.

'I'm wearing my Quidditch robes and everything Cedric, what isn't so convincing?' I asked. 'You're not exactly tired or sweaty Lyra.' He told me. 'Okay we haven't been practising, the Slytherin team barged in and an argument occurred.' I finally admitted. 'Couldn't keep out of trouble could they?' Melody asked, I didn't even notice the fact that she had come over.

'Nope, their new seeker called Hermione a Mudblood.' I said casually. Melody choked on her toast and Cedric's eyes grew wide. 'Why? What does it mean anyway?' I asked, puzzled. 'Lyra, it's a really foul name for someone who's Muggleborn, only Purebloods with their Pureblood mania use it.' Cedric explained.

'You mean someone like me?' Lyra asked. 'Yes, but it's all nonsense really, dirty blood. There's not many wizards alive these days who isn't half-blood or less.' Cedric said, disgusted. 'Who said it anyway?' Morgan asked, his mouth full of toast. 'Malfoy, very pale from head to toe.' I answered. 'Oh the Malfoys and their Pureblood mania, ignore them.' Morgan said.

Ignore them? I'm don't need to hear that.

**A/N: Worth the two month wait? I don't think so... Anyways, more waiting, if I don't get the next chapter done today, you'll have to wait until AFTER next week because it's the exams. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The First Attack**

_**Lyra's POV:**_

The defence against the dark art's latest teacher (Or latest joke) is Gilderoy Lockhart. He's very famous for defeating a banshee, a werewolf, a ghoul (At least he says so) and the list goes on and on. The other girls all seem to get very dreamy when he's around, I'm only getting confused.

During the last defence against the dark arts lesson he let a cage of Cornish Pixies go. He told us to try and stop them but he sounded a bit doubtful. Something tells me he tried this before and it didn't go very well. If that happened, this is possibly a worse experience.

The pixies for their size are surprisingly strong. One caught hold of my hair and wouldn't let go until Cedric smacked it off with a book. Melody still seems awestruck when he's around; the boys are just plain disgusted and I don't really blame them one bit.

It was the first day of November, I was woken up by a very shocked Melody. 'What is it?' I asked, irritated. 'Firstly we need to go to for breakfast. Secondly Mrs Norris is petrified, heaven knows how.' Melody answered.

'Well, that's good isn't it? The ugly cat gone' I said, a bit too cheerful, Melody didn't reply. I looked down at my watch and realized the time. 'Er… I'll get changing.' I said, rushing off to get changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

It was the day of the Quidditch match. I woke up…. Well, that wouldn't be right for I wasn't even sleeping in the first place. I decided I couldn't stay in bed anymore and hopped out, changing into my Quidditch robes and heading down to breakfast.

There weren't many people there, I sat down and helped myself to all the food I could, which wasn't much because my appetite shrank to the size of a chestnut. It must be the nerves.

Soon, Angelina was also walking down a bit too seriously, followed by the rest of the Quidditch team. We all ate quietly and said nothing much. I cannot say the same for the Slytherin Qudditch team, they seem too confident about the match.

Finally eleven o'clock came, the whole school made their way down to the Quidditch pitch with their umbrellas and raincoat. It looked as if it was about to rain and I was right. Halfway through the terrible game it started raining. The weather was definitely not doing us any good, the Slytherin team was in the lead by sixty points while we were still on zero.

Then a Bludger started chasing poor Harry all over the pitch, Malfoy was laughing so hard it's a wonder he didn't fall off his broom. Fred and George were too busy keeping the Bludger away from Harry that the rest of us didn't seem to matter. Well, over Harry's life and winning I think Harry is more important for future matches.

Finally Wood called for a time-out, we heard Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and we touched down on the ground a bit too quickly. We saw Wood arguing with Fred and George, Harry in between them. Soon we caught up with what was going on. I have to say it was bit selfless of Harry to deny Fred and George's protection.

When we were really starting to give up on the match something even worse happened. Harry's elbow was injured by the rogue Bludger. Then we saw the snitch glinting gold over the rain. Then the gold disappeared as Harry caught it in his hand.

It took a moment to register what was going on. We won the match that seemed next to impossible to win. Then I saw Harry on the muddy ground, clearly he had fainted. His arm was hanging in a very strange angle. Some of the first years didn't dare to look so they covered their eyes with their hands.

The Gryffindor Team rushed to Harry's side, Hermione and Ron also came over, along with some other Gryffindors. 'He needs the hospital wing!' Someone in the crowd shouted. Then Lockhart came running over in his jade green robes that were soaked wet. 'He doesn't know what he's saying.' Lockhart said loudly after something Harry said to him. 'Not to worry Harry I'm about to fix your arm.' He continued.

I was staring hopelessly at Harry, trying not to imagine the worst-case scenario. Harry was protesting, both about his arm and some Gryffindor taking photos of him. Then after Lockhart assured him (Though Harry didn't seem so convinced) and he got his way.

After Lockhart casted his spell everyone stared (If they weren't staring already) at Harry's arm which had become jelly. Literally jelly, it was wobbling around in mid-air. 'Yes well, that can sometimes happen, but the good thing the bones are clearly not broken.' Lockhart said, trying his best to sound cheerful.

'Broken? There are no bones left!' Hagrid exclaimed. I quite agree, there are no bones left. Someone lead him up to the Hospital Wing while the Gryffindor Team followed closely behind.

We crowded around Harry's bed as Madam Pomfrey prepared the potion. 'Out of my way!' She ordered, irritated by the crowd that had gathered. She poured something that looked like water into a glass and thrust it into Harry's hand. Harry took a sip of it and spat it out immediately. Sounds of disgust came from the crowd. 'Well what do you expect? Pumpkin juice?' Madam Pomfrey said sounding more irritated by the minute.

The next morning I wake up to a very shocked Melody again. 'It's a first year, he's petrified like Mrs Norris.' She said. 'Why? What is it with him?' I ask curiously. 'I don't know, but there's just something about the night Mrs Norris was petrified. Someone painted something on the wall, The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.' Melody answered. 'Enemies of the heir?' I asked, getting more anxious to know about this Chamber by the minute.

'They say the enemies are Muggleborns.' Melody said, careful not to trigger my temper. 'The boy… He's a Muggleborn?' I ask. 'Yes he is.' Melody answered. 'You better be careful, Lyra.' Melody continued. 'I will, don't worry.' I assured her.

**A/N: And here's the next chapter. Sorry not much 'Romance' stuff going on, I'll make up for it somehow :) **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Petrified**

_**Lyra's POV:**_

When I was making my way to breakfast I bumped into someone. I looked down to find a mess of brown hair. 'Hermione, why the hurry?' I asked. 'I'm heading to the library I think I know what's with these attacks.' Hermione said. 'You do?' I asked, shocked by her intelligence. She could easily be in Ravenclaw but I don't know why the hat placed her in Gryffindor.

I followed her to the library, stood and watched with awe as her intelligent eyes scanned the bookshelves for one book. 'Ah! This one!' She said after a while, pulling out a book and cracking it open. After flipping through the pages for a while, occasionally muttering a no, she found what she was looking for.

'I knew it!' She exclaimed, Madam Pince shot us a dirty look. Hermione mouthed a sorry in her direction. 'It's a basilisk; if you look at it directly in the eye you shall be killed. Indirectly and you'll be petrified.' She explained. 'Then how is it nobody is dead?' I ask.

'Mrs Norris saw it's reflection in the water. Colin had his camera. Justin saw it through Sir Nicholas.' She slowly explained, searching her brain for answers. 'How about Sir Nicholas?' I asked. 'He's a ghost, he can't die again.' She answered without hesitation.

'And how has this thing been getting around? Someone must've seen it.' I asked her, wanting to make sure all the pieces of the puzzle were in place. She thought about it for a while, then it hit her. 'The piping she said, pulling out a quill and jotting it down on the paper.

'Well, we better get this to McGonagall or someone.' I told her. Then I looked down at my watch, almost time for the match to start. 'And fast.'

Hermione simply tore the page from the book and rushed to the exit. 'Hermione! Shouldn't we carry a mirror or something? In case the Basilisk comes by.' I told her. She agreed immediately and conjured a mirror out of nowhere.

As we approach a corner I hear something coming. I look into the mirror to find yellow eyes staring back. My eyes widened in shock at my bad luck as I felt my body stiffen up.

_**Cedric's POV:**_

It's the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor game today, Lyra and I haven't played against each other for years. Speaking of Lyra, I haven't seen her yet today. Suddenly the thought of her being petrified comes to my mind; I quickly wipe the thought away. It couldn't happen, it won't.

The Gryffindor team was chattering away with their captain worriedly, I occasionally heard the words 'Lyra' and 'Missing'. No, she couldn't be missing, she must have overslept. Yes, that should be it.

The Gryffindor team will be playing without one Chaser today. As I mounted my broom Professor McGonagall came running into the pitch carrying a gigantic purple megaphone. I felt my heart sinking. No, Lyra is safe, she couldn't be petrified. She couldn't.

Unfortunately the odds didn't seem to agree with me.

'The match has been cancelled. All students are to make their way back to the house common rooms, where the Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can please!' McGonagall said into it. There were boos and shouts coming from the crowd. McGonagall beckoned for Harry to come over. A redhead followed closely behind him. I followed anyway. 'Oh I guess you better come too, Cedric.' She said. Her expression was grey.

'This will be a bit of a shock.' She said in a gentle voice that must have taken a lot to accomplish. 'There has been another attack.' She started. I felt my breakfast threaten to make a reappearance. 'Another double attack.' She continued, turning to face me.

_No. _Lyra is not petrified, she can't be petrified, and she's going to be okay. I repeated to myself countless times. McGonagall opened the Hospital Wing's doors and the very first thing that caught my eye was Lyra.

I ran over and saw what I dreaded the most lying still on the bed. Lyra's dark brown eyes were wide open, her hands beside her like they usually were when she was walking. I think I looked so pale like I was about to faint because Madam Pomfrey conjured up a chair behind me and ordered me in a gentle voice to sit. I obliged.

I hunched over, closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. How could this happen to someone as sweet as Lyra? Who did this to her? McGonagall asked Harry and the redhead about a mirror that she found beside Lyra and the other girl. Somehow all of this doesn't make sense.

It doesn't matter who did this, whoever it was I hope he receives the same fate. I reached out and wrapped my fingers around Lyra's cold hand, and then I turn my head to find Madam Pomfrey looking at me.

I cleared my throat and asked. 'When will the potion be ready?' 'Not long.' She answered, then she rushed off to attend to another patient. I looked down at Lyra, slowly accepting the fact that she's going to stay like that for a few months.

I visited her every day, sometimes even bringing my homework to the Hospital Wing because I couldn't do anything in the common room without my thoughts drifting to Lyra. Occasionally I would bump into Harry and the redhead, Ron coming to visit the brunette. They seemed equally as troubled.

Then one day when they came to visit the brunette again they found something in her fist. When Madam Pomfrey wasn't looking they managed to get it out. 'What is it?' I asked them in a hushed voice. They beckoned for me to go out of the Hospital Wing to read it.

Once we were out of the Hospital Wing they showed me the piece of paper. My eyes read it in a flash. 'So the monster is the Basilisk?' I asked them. 'We don't know, but it probably is.' Ron answered. 'How has a thing like that been getting around?' I ask. Harry pointed to the bottom of the page where a word was scribbled there. 'Pipes'

**A/N: Firstly, please don't kill me for petrifying Lyra! Secondly, I'm not sure about the next update but updates should come once every week. Lastly, ENJOY! And if you have, review! :) **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Surprise**

_**Cedric's POV:**_

'Cedric Diggory! The potion won't go wrong! Give it a rest!' Morgan assured me for the hundredth time today. Today is the day Lyra will be un-petrified, the potion is finally ready, and I'm just hoping it won't go wrong.

Morgan tried his best to get me to eat but I had no appetite. In the end, he gave up and attacked his own food. My stomach was filled with butterflies. Suddenly the temperature dropped 10 degrees; Nearly Headless Nick came floating into the Great Hall. 'See? The potion worked!' Morgan said with an I-Told-You-So look.

Next came Hermione, she looked perfectly fine. I was wondering when Lyra would come through the door when she walked in, followed by Justin. I caught her eye almost immediately; she came running to the Hufflepuff table and almost knocked me down with the bone-crushing hug she gave me.

That one moment it didn't matter that we were in the middle of the Great Hall, in front of the entire school and causing quite a scene. I kissed her. 'Oohs' and wolf-whistles came from every corner of the Great Hall. I felt my face get warmer, I was definitely blushing more than I normally would allow.

Finally we broke apart. 'So I guess it's official now.' Lyra said smiling, looking the happiest I have ever seen her. I nodded. Lyra skipped back to the Gryffindor table. Melody was going to tease her into next week. Talking about Melody, I locked eyes with Morgan. He was laughing his head off. I shook my head in disapproval which made him laugh even more.

Once I sat down, Dumbledore got everyone's attention on him without really trying. I'm not complaining. I didn't really like all the attention. He made an announcement that surprised the whole hall. The exams have been cancelled! A bunch of disgraced protests came from the Ravenclaw table but they were all drowned out by the cheers.

Today was definitely full of surprises.

X

The students were really taking advantage of the no-exams thing. Wherever I went there were tons of people relaxing with their friends. Therefore I decided the only way Lyra and I could be alone was to sneak out at night, again.

I managed to get a hold of her in the library before dinner. It was rather unexpected. I was walking into the library when Lyra came running out. We knocked into each other. I helped her up. Even when she was in full height she was at least a foot shorter than me so I had to look down to meet her dark brown eyes.

'Cedric!' She exclaimed, rubbing her head with one hand while holding a stack of books in the other hand. 'Sorry…' I muttered. 'How hard is it to get hold of you?' She asked me teasingly. 'Me? You're the one that's hard to get hold off!' I told her mockingly. Our eyes locked and then we burst out laughing.

Lyra was the first to stop, 'I think you have something to tell me if you wanted to catch hold of me.' She said. I nodded then I lowered my voice to tell her. 'You think you can sneak out tonight?' I asked her. She nodded, a mischievous smile plastered across her face. 'Where to?' She asked, raising one eyebrow. 'The lake.' I answered, she smiled to herself. I think that's her favourite memory from first year.

_**Lyra's POV:**_

Melody asleep? Check.

I tiptoed as quietly as possible and turned the door knob. I was dressed in my regular jeans and a plain t-shirt, Melody did ask me why I wasn't wearing my nightgown to sleep but I turned the conversation around.

I made it to the lake to find Cedric waiting under a tree. His grey eyes met my brown ones when he looked up. A small smile crept onto my face. 'How did you shake Melody off?' Cedric asked when I sat down beside him. 'She's too tired to stay awake.' I answered shrugging. 'Same with Morgan,' He said smiling.

It started drizzling after Cedric said that. Is it me or does it always have to rain when we come to the lake? The rain got heavier and heavier, the tree provided somewhat shelter. Thank goodness. 'What was it like to be petrified?' Cedric asked, breaking the silence.

I looked into his eyes. They had a tinge of curiosity in them. I don't know what sign I gave out but Cedric quickly said 'It's okay if you don't want to talk about it,' I sighed, 'No, it's fine. It was like…Sleeping. And then you wake up and everything's back to normal,'

The rain started falling heavier. I was award of Cedric's warm body pressed against mine, the only thing that stood out from the cold. I dropped my head onto his shoulder, his arm slipped around my waist. 'I missed you,' he whispered into my ear.

This time it was me who leaned. I felt his soft lips against mine. Cedric leaned a bit more so our lips were basically crushed against each other. His fingers got tangled up in my now soaked in rainwater hair and I tangled mine in his. I didn't have much to compare it to but this was the best kiss ever.

We broke apart, our noses still touching, smiles on our faces, raindrops trickling down our faces. And then we heard footsteps, really loud footsteps and we broke apart hurriedly.

**A/N: I'm the worst author ever. I haven't updated for a month, I know. Well, I hope I can get the next chapter done later because I won't be able to write for at least two weeks. Trial exams X.X Oh and I'm changing the summary :) And umm... I skipped the part where Harry and Ron figured everything out, just so you know, it's perfectly like the books. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Hagrid**

I sighed in relief when I saw who it actually was. 'Hagrid!' Both Cedric and I exclaimed at the same time. 'What are yeh two doin' out here?' He asked. His voice softer was than usual. Cedric and I looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

Hagrid managed to put two and two together. 'Sneakin' out again?' He asked. Both of us nodded. 'Well, I can't leave yer two out here ter soak so yer better come to me hut.' We gladly accepted the offer. Getting caught by Hagrid is better than getting caught by any of the other professors anyway.

As we were walking (Well, at least Hagrid was walking, Cedric and I were jogging to keep up with him) we had a bit of small talk. 'So how is it like to be able to stretch your legs again, Lyra?' He asked after telling us about Professor Lockhart's memory loss (A really funny story), 'Great,' I replied smiling. 'I suppose that's why yeh 're out and about,' He said. Both Cedric and I kept our mouths shut.

Hagrid brought us into his hut, I have to say, I'm thankful to be dry again. 'Well, make yerselves comfortable!' He invited. It was probably the weirdest place I've been in, with ham and pheasants hanging from the ceiling.

Hagrid poured some tea and served us some rock cake. 'Made them meself!' He told us. They live up to their name, they were definitely as hard as rock. We took them anyway, wouldn't want to make Hagrid feel bad.

Once the rain stopped, he brought us back to the castle. Cedric and I thanked him and started making our way to our dormitories. Cedric insisted he followed me to Gryffindor Tower so I had to drag him all the way up the seventh floor.

When we reached The Fat Lady's portrait we found her sleeping as usual. I said a small 'Hello?' in attempt to wake her up, it worked quite well. The bad thing was she started ranting about losing her sleep due to 'inconsiderate Gryffindors who had no regard for the rules'.

I started apologizing but I was cut off by the fat lady saying 'Oh just tell me the password and go in.' then she seemed to notice Cedric behind me, 'And make sure he doesn't hear it!' She added quickly. I shot Cedric and apologetic look, he understood and waved goodbye before he made his way to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Once I got into my Dormitory I took a bath. I came out refreshed and clean to a very annoyed Melody. 'Where in heaven's name have you been?' She asked me, her hands on her hips. I gave her a weak smile and answered 'Hagrid's hut.' She simply shook her head and asked 'Sneaking out again?' I nodded.

Just at that exact moment Joy flew through the window, a rat in her mouth. 'Like owner like owl, even your owl likes to sneak out of the owlery.' Melody said, shaking her head. I let out a small laugh, Joy let out a rather annoyed 'hoot!'

'Well, she gets the easily annoyed trait from you.' I told Melody mockingly. Melody started protesting but I was too busy finding owl treats for Joy to hear.

X

Note to self: When late for class, always watch your back in case Peeves decides to interfere your running. You see, when one does not get enough sleep you tend to wake up late and be late for class. The really unfortunate thing when it's Transfiguration.

I woke up to a very annoyed and sleepy Melody throwing a pillow in my face. I think she learnt that from Angelina. 'Oww…' I muttered, lifting my eyelids. After blinking a few times my blurry vision finally became clearer. 'What is it?' I asked Melody, yawning. 'We're late. You might want to drag yourself out of bed.' She answered. At that I shot up and started getting ready.

'Now you see why we don't sneak out at night?' Melody told me, her breath in short pants because of the running. Suddenly chalks started flying out of nowhere. 'Peeves!' Both Melody and I shouted at the same time. We were answered with a laugh. Both of us groaned in frustration.

And then red light hit Peeves right on the nose. He froze, dropping the chalk in his hand. I saw Cedric emerge from under a statue. 'Well that was easy.' He said, shooting me a smile. 'Oh look, Romeo and Juliet both late for class.' Melody snapped. When we both didn't answer she said 'Can we just get going? McGonagall is going to hex us into next week!' Three of us took off running.

X

You could say we really took advantage of our last hours using magic. Melody, Morgan, Cedric and I practised jinxes and hexes and blocking them (Which was a bit of a challenge, considering our last Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was a bit useless). I have to say, I'm getting a little good at it.

When the train stopped on Platform 9 ¾ we said our goodbyes to each other. 'Promise you'll write?' Melody asked, I nodded, and with that both Melody and Morgan went to hunt for their parents.

'So how will you cope with your sister this year?' Cedric asked, his eyes showed a small sign of worry. 'I'll manage.' I said and sighed. The thought of seeing Lara again was a bit painful. Cedric took my hand and together we ran into the wall that separated us from the Muggle world.

I spotted my parents almost immediately. Lara was tagging along behind them. I run towards them, dragging my luggage. Cedric followed close behind. My mother wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug. When she let me go she noticed Cedric behind me.

'So this is the boy Lyra tells us so much about in her letters!' She said, I could feel myself blushing. 'Mrs Chen, nice meeting you.' Cedric said and held out his hand for my mother to shake. She took it. 'So this is your boyfriend?' Lara whispered in my ear, I think she finally got over her jealousy. I punched her playfully in the arm.

Then she turned to Cedric, 'Well, if you ever hurt my little sister I'll make sure you pay for it.' She said, managing a small smile. Cedric simply smiled and promised he wouldn't ever hurt me. Lara seemed pleased with that answer.

I think for once this summer won't be too bad.

**A/N: Well, that should conclude forth year :) I think fifth year is going to come in the next chapter! The year I've been longing to write :D And I guess you guys will probably have to wait a bit longer :P My school is randomly shooting us with a rather cruel curse called trial exams…**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Potion Problems**

The first person I saw when I reached the station was Hermione. She looked the same, her bushy hair was still in a mess, and her eyes still glinted with her thirst for knowledge. After saying goodbye to my parents and giving Lara a hug I rushed over to meet her.

Hermione smiled and waved when she saw me. I saw Ron's father pull Harry aside in the background. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to find Cedric, still as handsome as ever. We exchanged letters throughout the holidays but it's not the same as direct contact. He gives me a short hug. I see Melody and Morgan coming towards us. Both of them greet us with hugs. Then we board the train.

We were halfway to Hogwarts when the train's temperature dropped about 20 degrees, the train started slowing down. 'We can't be there yet.' Melody said. She stood up and checked her watch, but before she could get a look at it the whole train was plunged into darkness.

'Lumos.' Cedric said through clattering teeth. A narrow beam of light shot out of his wand, compared to the darkness it was blinding. The train stopped a jerk which plunged Melody into me. 'Watch it!' I yelped. Melody muttered a few apologies and tried to sit beside me.

Unfortunately, Joy was perched in between Cedric and me so she let out an outraged hoot and flew straight into me. After a bit of screeching we finally settled down, thank goodness.

The windows started frosting. My insides felt like they were freezing. I grabbed Cedric's hand for support. But his normally warm hand was also frozen. Despite that I held on, Cedric simply pulled me closer to him.

Suddenly, I saw a thing with a ripped black cloak floating behind it glide pass our compartment. In that one moment I felt scared. I don't know why, I just did. I assumed Cedric was scared too, his heartbeat increased rapidly. I held him tighter.

'Dementors.' Cedric told me. I looked into his grey eyes, expecting an explanation. 'They drain happiness out of you. Normally the ministry uses them to guard Azkaban, the wizard prison.' He answered.

'Then why are they on a train filled with kids?' I asked. 'There's a murderer on the loose, haven't you seen the papers?' Melody said. I shook my head as an answer, then I asked 'Why would they think the murderer's here?'

'The ministry thinks he's after Harry Potter.' Morgan replied. Then the lights slowly flickered back on, the cold was slowly disappearing. 'Well, apparently the murderer's not here.' Melody said, sighing in relief. Not long after, the train started moving again, we made it to Hogwarts without any Dementor interruptions.

Once we were done with the sorting, Dumbledore gave his usual speech. This time he was less cheery than usual. Once he got to the Dementors we knew why. Our school would be guarded by them this year and they aren't just cold, they're also merciless, they don't take pleads or excuses.

On a happier note, we have a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. Hopefully this one stays for longer than a year. Also, Hagrid is taking over as Care of Magical Creatures professor. I'm really excited to see what he can bring to Care of Magical Creatures. I just hope it's not illegal.

X

Cedric caught up with me while I was walking out of the Great Hall after breakfast. 'So Lyra, what do you have for first period?' He asked. 'Potions.' I groaned. 'Great was to start the first day of school, I thought you'd be luckier than me.' Cedric said.

'You've got Potions too?' I asked. He nodded in reply. 'Well, since we're going to be stuck together walking to the dungeons, need any help with those books?' He said, pointing to the stack of books I was holding.

'Sure.' I said shrugging as I handed over him a few books. 'You're supposed to give me all of them Lyra.' He said. He gave me a teasing smile. I rolled my eyes and handed over the rest of my books to him.

I was really good at potions (Look, I didn't ask to be good at it) but Snape wouldn't appreciate that considering I was a Gryffindor, so he basically ignored me throughout the whole lesson, but I couldn't care less, I'd rather have his large nose stuck somewhere else. But today, I wish he actually paid attention to me and not Melody beside me.

We were busy working on our sleeping draughts when Melody's potion started frothing uncontrollably. Of course, Snape simply took up this opportunity to take a few points from Gryffindor.

'How many times have I told you not to overdo the flobberworm mucus, White?' Snape asked, his eyes twinkling with a vicious gleam.

'I lost count, Professor.' Melody said shrugging.

'Do I need to teach you how to count, White?' Snape snapped. Melody shook her head frantically. Then Snape turned to face me.

'Didn't you see what she was doing, Chen? You should've stopped her.' Oh great, just what I need, he's blaming me now?

'I think Melody can take care of herself.' I told Snape. He was getting on my nerves.

'Well, if she could, her potion wouldn't have started bubbling, would it?' Snape said. Before I could say anything Snape continued 'And I'll take ten points from Gryffindor for that little accident and another ten for talking back.'

Groans came from the Gryffindors, I expected them to start glaring at me but instead they glared at Snape. Snape is not a good enemy to make.

x

I plopped down on a comfortable couch in the Gryffindor common room after supper. I was exhausted, even on our first day the homework was overwhelming. It's the year of our O.W.L.s so they really push us over the edge.

'Hey, thanks for standing up for me just now.' Melody told me. I nodded my head. 'Snape is a real pain in the neck, don't blame yourself.' She continued. Then she yawned, 'I'm going to bed.'

I decided to do the same. The moment I walked into the dormitory I collapsed on the bed snoring.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: 16****th**** Birthday**

_**Cedric's POV:**_

I woke up because Morgan shouted 'Happy Birthday, Ced!' the at the top of his lungs. I think it woke up the others in our dormitory too because moans and grunts came right after Morgan's really loud birthday wish.

'It's your birthday?' Ian asked, sitting up straighter in his bed. I nodded. Morgan took this slightly more seriously 'You've been in the same dormitory with him for nearly 5 years, Ian, and you're telling me you don't know his birthday?'

I gave Morgan a small nudge, in hope to shut him up. Ian shook his head disapprovingly. The others groaned some more in annoyance. 'So what do you think Lyra is going to give you?' Morgan asked when he saw me lying back down on my bed.

I shot up immediately. 'Knew that would work.' Morgan said with a wide smirk plastered across his face. The other boys in the dormitory started laughing. 'Alright, show's over!' I shouted, which made them laugh some more.

x

I heard Lyra calling my name on my way to Herbology. I stopped and turned around, just in time for Lyra to knock into me. She grabbed my shoulders to steady herself. For a moment we just stood there staring at each other, and then Morgan broke the silence 'I'll just get going, Ced.' Then he ran off.

'Cedric, I've been looking everywhere for you.' She said in the middle of pants. 'Happy birthday!' She continued when I didn't say anything.

I smiled and muttered a small thank you. Then I realized a few students around us had stopped to look at us, my cheeks started burning. Lyra seemed to notice them too, she shot them all glares and they proceeded with what they were doing.

'The power of glares.' I told her teasingly. In return she gave me a glare. I laughed a little.

'I better get going to Ancient Runes.' She said. Before she let go of my shoulders I gently planted a small kiss on her forehead. Lyra smiled and rushed away in the opposite direction, ignoring glares from many girl students. Honestly, some of them really need to get over me.

x

'Lyie!' I whispered into her ear after successfully sneaking up behind her. That snapped her out of reading her book, though results would be better if she didn't whack me with her book by accident. 'Cedric Diggory!' She exclaimed out of shock and annoyance.

I started rubbing my nose in effort to reduce the pain. She realized what she did with her book a second after that. 'Cedric, oh gosh, I'm so sorry.' She started.

'It's not broken.' I said, removing my hand and pretending I was completely okay.

Lyra still fussed about it anyway. 'You sound like Madam Pomfrey.' I told her. 'I'm a regular at the Hospital Wing so I guess I've been influenced.' She answered. I studied her from top to bottom. Her knee was scraped and a few light bruises covered her arms and legs. 'Yeah, I guess you could say that.' I replied, once again meeting her chocolate brown eyes.

After a while, she calmed down. 'Great birthday present huh?' Lyra said, grinning ear to ear. 'I think I preferred the kiss.' I answered bluntly. Lyra blushed furiously but no one was around the grounds to witness it because it was still lunchtime.

Lyra leaned against a tree and continued with her book. I took this opportunity to tickle her gently. Lyra is really ticklish. She dropped her book in fright and started rolling on the grass laughing.

'Cedric, stop!' She pleaded in the middle of laughs. When I didn't listen she jabbed my ribs which caused me to fall onto the ground in pain. She crawled on top of me and started giving me a taste of my own medicine.

I managed to gain back dominance. I reached up her shirt to tickle her stomach which made her squirm. Her eyes started tearing from laughing.

I stopped after a while to let her catch her breath. Our noses were touching. I could feel her warm breath against mine.

Then the bell rang, signalling the end of lunchtime. Lyra's eyes grew wide as she muttered Transfiguration under her breath. I realized what was going on and hurriedly got off her.

Lyra started brushing the grass blades off her uniform and straightening it. I saw Melody in the distance and gestured for her to get going without Lyra. 'Well, that was fun.' Lyra said, smiling and blushing at the same time.

She turned and rushed off to Transfiguration, which, thank goodness, wasn't very far away. I leaned against the tree and pondered on what just happened._We almost kissed_, a small voice inside my head told me.

Then I realized Lyra left her book under the tree. I picked it up and tried to catch up with her to return it. Lyra wasn't a very fast runner so it didn't take long for me to catch up to her.

After thanking me, I expected her to turn around and rush off without another word but she tiptoed and kissed me square on the lips. 'I owe you.' She said shrugging when I looked into her eyes for an explanation.

I went back to the common room grinning like an idiot. 'What has gotten into you, Ced?' Morgan asked when I plopped down on one bright yellow beanbag with small black badger patterns dotting it.

'Oh nothing, the sun's shining, birds chirping, beautiful day.' I said. I really wanted to take it back once I said it.

'Ced, we're underground.' Ian said bluntly. 'We're all aware.' I snapped back.

'Look, we know it's your birthday but really, you're too happy.' Morgan said slowly. 'Oh just let the boy be happy.' Jason came to my defence, plopping down on the beanbag beside mine.

'Well, if I had to guess.' Ian said, eying me. I gave him one of my best 'shut up' looks. 'I'd think you've spent some quality time with Lyra during lunchtime.' It took a lot of self-control to not strangle Ian on the spot.

'Yes, I don't recall seeing you during lunchtime.' Morgana added smirking. Jason started laughing.

I raised my hands in mock surrender 'Fine, you guys win.'

**A/N: Hello! Well, that came faster than expected :P So... If you guys see any spelling mistakes don't hesitate to tell me okay? And of course, once the middle of August comes I will stop writing until September... Which is a long time so don't worry :D PS: Psst... MW loves reviews ;) They make her happy! And a happy MW writes faster :D**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Hippogriff**

At the final training session before Saturday's match Oliver wasn't very pleased. Well, that doesn't cover it. Actually, the whole team wasn't very pleased.

'We're not playing Slytherin!' Oliver told us, looking very angry indeed. 'Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead.'

All I could do was groan while the rest of the team asked why.

'Flint's excuse is that their seeker's arm is injured.' Oliver said, getting angrier by the minute. I couldn't blame him. It's a terribly stupid excuse. I mean, whose arm can stay hurt for a month?

'But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances.' Oliver continued.

Harry protested furiously, but there was still nothing we could do about it. I'm really starting to despise Slytherin.

Oliver proceeded with the bad news 'We've been practising all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new captain and seeker, Cedric Diggory-'

Here everyone stopped to look at me for a moment. I felt myself blushing furiously.

'I don't know why you're worried Oliver, Hufflepuff are a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the snitch in about five minutes, remember?' Fred said, turning our attention back on Oliver.

Oliver started on how we were playing in different conditions and that we _must_ win. I must say, I'm starting to pity him.

The whole team looked really alarmed, maybe we thought Oliver might explode into a ton of dust because of pressure. 'Oliver, calm down. We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. _Seriously_.' Fred said hastily.

X

All I was capable of doing this morning was staring at my breakfast. 'Honestly, Lyra, you need to eat something.' Angelina said, sitting down beside me and digging in to her bowl of cereal.

'You can tell Oliver that too.' I mumbled.

Angelina gave up on me and tried to convince Oliver to eat something. I caught 'We can't lose a Captain.' And 'It's only a bit of rain.' Yeah sure, a bit of rain, I could hear thunder rumbling in the distance.

Fred wasn't helping either. 'If you don't eat you probably won't be able to even look at Cedric once you get on the field without fainting.' he told me.

'Fred!' I groaned. He gave me a satisfied smirk and turned his attention to his breakfast. After a bit of persuading from a few more people, and a bit more teasing from Fred and George (And please try not to get hit by another Bludger, Diggory wouldn't like us saving you too much and we certainly don't want to make him jealous) I decided to eat something.

X

We waited for Oliver's pep talk in the changing room, but all that could come out of his mouth was weird gulping sounds. Finally, Oliver gave up and beckoned for us to follow him.

'Oh and, Lyra, all personal feelings aside, please.' Oliver said as we walked into the pitch. I thought he might be teasing me but he looked completely serious, the other teammates stifled laughs.

The Hufflepuff approached from the other side of the field. The captains shook hands. Cedric smiled a bit but all Oliver was capable of doing was nod.

It may have been rainy, but that didn't stop most of the school from coming to watch the match. If they were cheering I couldn't hear them over the rain.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded shrill and distant, I hesitated for a moment before taking off.

Harry almost knocked into me once. Everyone was soaked to the bone, the sky was dark as though night came early (And maybe it did). Then with a flash of lightning came Madam Hooch's whistle. Oliver beckoned for us to come down. 'I called for a time-out' He explained.

Once we were back up again, the rain started falling heavier. I held on to my broom as best as I could. For once in my life I didn't care who got the snitch, the sooner this game ended the better. It was getting dangerous. More lightning appeared in the sky.

Then the sound started getting softer, the wind's howling was almost gone, the crowds stopped cheering. A different, yet familier kind of cold swept by the field. I looked down and saw at least a hundred cloaked figures. For a moment I couldn't grasp what was happening.

The match ended because of three reasons. One, Potter started falling from his broom. Two, Cedric, still unaware of what was happening caught the snitch. Three, everyone was still in shock and couldn't move let alone play.

When you come to think of it, you would want the match to continue despite the rain and the wind instead of Potter falling from his broom.

X

When Potter finally woke up and the rain finally cleared, I made my way to the Hogwarts grounds for a little walk. A very disappointing Quidditch match can take the crap out of someone.

I was too lost in my thoughts to realize how far I was going. A very weird squawking sound shook me out of my thoughts. I saw Hagrid's house up ahead and Hagrid tending to a half bird half horse creature.

'Hagrid!' I shouted to catch his attention. It worked, but it also caught the creature's attention. It stared at me with orange eagle-like eyes. Alarmed, Hagrid beckoned me to stop, he didn't need to, the creature already scared me enough to stop.

'This here is a Hippogriff. Sensitive, they are. So bow ter it first.' Hagrid told me. 'An' remember ter maintain eye contact!' He hastily added. I bowed and tried really hard not to blink. 'Okay, stay like this until it bows to yeh.' He said nodding.

It took a while, but eventually the Hippogriff bent its knees and sank into an unmistakable bow. 'Okay yeh can get up now.' Hagrid told me, relieved. I walked closer to the creature.

It was really beautiful, most people thought Hagrid wasn't very sane when it came to magical creatures (Especially dangerous ones) but his liking for this beauty was clearly understandable. It had a gleaming coat. Each feather was of a different colour.

'It's really beautiful.' I said, slowly patting its steely beak. Hagrid nodded in agreement.

Why do you keep it here anyway? You could bring this to classes.' I asked.

'I tried. But something happened.' He answered. 'It attacked Malfoy.' He continued.

'Well, any creature that attacked Blondie couldn't be that bad.' I said smiling.

'They'll sack me… Maybe execute Buckbeak here. Malfoy won't let it go easily.' He said, patting the Hippogriff at the verge of tears.

'Oh… Well, if anything happens I'm here to help.' I told him.

And suddenly, Hagrid seemed to have just woken up. 'WHA' ARE YEH DOIN'? SNEAKIN' OUT TA THE CASTLE?' I took a step back, slightly alarmed.

'GO BACK OR I'LL DRAG YEH THERE MESELF!' He shouted. I muttered a sorry and goodbye before running off to the castle.

I didn't stop until I reached the entrance, where I saw Cedric, looking slightly guilty and disappointed. 'Lyra! Everyone's been looking everywhere for you!' He said when he saw me, his expression perked up slightly.

'And you decided to search the grounds.' I said. He nodded.

'Let's get you back in before the Dementors come, I'm sure Gryffindor wouldn't want to lose a chaser.' he told me, grinning.

'By the way, I'm sorry about the match.' Cedric said. His expression was back to the sorry one.

'You won fair and square, its fine. I was quite relieved to get out of the rain anyway.' I told him while putting one arm around his shoulder. His expression softened as his arm curled around my waist. We walked like that in silence until we reached the Great Hall.

**A/N: Hello again! There is a slight correction. I have exams on July, August AND September. So I don't think I'll be able to update a lot, maybe two chapters in these three months? Anyway, I've been thinking of a prequel, what do you guys think? And how does everyone like the cover photo? **


End file.
